cuts, bruises, burns
by RachelHxxx
Summary: when sam finds 5 year old maya wondering around the scene of an RTC frightened and alone the army doc takes her under her wing and goes to extreme lengths to prevent her from going into the care system when it turns out both of mayas parents died in the RTC. 9this is the very first casualty fic i have ever posted so i would be grateful if people R&R) x
1. Chapter 1

For Sam the day started off just like any other. She had woken up in her cold and empty bedroom missing the presence of her husband. She then managed to heave herself out of bed and forced herself to shower and dress for work before she began to routine task of making herself the much needed cup of coffee she had craved since the second she had opened her eyes. After downing the said coffee as quickly as possible, she grabbed her car keys (she would have cycled but she heard on the radio that it was destined to rain by 7pm that evening. Typical British weather) and headed out to her treasured Mercedes. The drive to work was somewhat hellish as after getting stuck in morning traffic a bus driver decided to cut her up after pulling out of the bus lane just as she was driving past. To add to her annoyance the person in front who, despite having a sports car decided to drive like an old aged pensioner! Her mood was only worsened when she arrived at work only to be ignored by her estranged husband. Yep, it was definitely a start to yet another ordinary day for one Dr Sam Nicholls. However, unknown to her someone out there was about to change her life for good.

"That's enough you two!" Nick Jordan chastised Sam and Dylan yet again as they began to bicker over something petty.

"Mr Jordan will you _please _tell Dr Keogh here to stop interfering with my patient." Sam sighed exasperated as she gestured to her irritating but, in his owen way sweet, husband.

"I'm only trying to help Sam, you're the who was complaining about the test results coming back inconclusive." Dylan retorted like a stubborn child.

Sam was about to reply but stopped when their clinical lead slammed the official looking files he was carrying onto the nearby surface. "I said thats enough!" he barked repeating his earlier command. Sams mouth snapped shut and Dylan turned to look at Nick with his hands on his hips. "Will you two just do everyone a favour and stay out of each others way?" Nick ordered. Dylan was about to say something but it was his turn for his mouth to snap shut as nick carried on his mini rant. "Sam, I'll take over your patients care, you can go and work in resus." He said before turning to face his male employee. "And you Dr Keogh, you can go back to doing what you do best, treating patients with mysterious diseases. And i mean it I don't want to see you two within 10 metres of each other, is that clear?" he asked rhetorically. He received two nods in agreement and he smiled at his little triumph. "Good, hopefully that will put a stop to you two jumping down each others throats every other minute, maybe you can both get some work done and with a bit of luck the rest of us can get some peace and quiet."

Just as Nick had finished the red 'Crisis Phone' rang. Dylan was about to answer it but before eve one of his sausage like fingers could touch the receiver his wife had already beaten him to it and had raised the said receiver to her ear. She listened intently as she scribbled something down on a green post itbefore she said anything. "Great, someone will be out shortly." She said before putting the receiver down. "RTC on Charlie Browns roundabout. Multiple casualties. Paramedics requested a doctor, I'm happy to go if no one else wants to." She informed her colleagues who had all gathered round after hearing the shrill ring of the Crisis Phone. She looked around at the reluctant faces before her before she smiled gleefully. "Right, I'll be leaving in five minutes." She stated before hurrying off to prepare to save multiple lives.

"I just don't know how she does it." Zoe said staring at the spot where her young colleague had previously stood.

"It's Sam, she's just being her usual reckless self, its nothing to admire, believe me." An irrate Dylan responded somewhat bitterly.

"I guess you could say that its in her blood to act on impulse, she's in the army after all." Nick pondered thoughtfully.

"yes, well unfortunately I happen to be married to her, she just loves to see me sweat." Dylan said gruffly before stalking off in a huff to no doubt brood in his sacred CDU.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I didn't expect such a positive response. However I must warn you that I think, personally, some of the upcoming chapters might be a little unrealistic and I just want to apologise in advance for any inaccuracies I make throughout this fic. **

Sam arrived at the scene of the RTC half an hour later. She was dressed in a blue jump suit and a fluorescent jacket with 'DOCTOR' on the back. She was fully equipped with a medical with a medical kit slung over her right shoulder. Sam spotted her favourite paramedic crew attending to a couple in a black ford focus. "What have got?" She asked hurrying over to Jeff and Dixie.

"One male and one female, male DOA and female has a GCS of 12, she keeps asking after someone called Maya." Dixie informed her friend as she held the trapped woman's neck still.

"Have we got a name yet?" Sam asked. Dixie shook her head and Sam used her pocket torch to examine the patient's pupils. "Hi, my name's Sam, I'm a doctor, can you hear me?" The young doctor asked and the woman nodded. "Keep your neck still, it could be broken, you know it would really help if we had a name for you." Sam said.

"Karen, Karen Harris, has anyone found Maya yet?" The lady now known as Karen spoke.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"My daughter, she's only five, you've got to find her." Karen begged desperately as she squeezed Sam's hand.

"Was she hurt during the accident?" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't think so, I can't remember." Karen replied.

"Alright, we'll notify the police, they'll keep an eye out but for now we need to concentrate on getting you out of here alive."

Just as Sam had finished Jeff looked between his colleagues concerned. "There's a fuel leak guys, we need to get out of here." He said.

"Ok, first let's get a collar on that neck then we can inform the fire boys." Sam suggested as herself and Dixie secured a collar around Karen's neck.

"Ok Karen, we'll be back, we just need to tell the fire brigade about the leak." Dixie said as she climbed out of the car.

"I'll look out for Maya for you." Sam promised.

"Thank you." Karen said tearfully.

With that the three man medical team hurried off in search of the lead fire fighter. They finally found him barking orders at his team but it was too late. A man who was standing next to Karen and her husband's car decided now was the time to light up a cigarette and before they knew it the car had exploded. Fire fighters rushed in to put out the fire but it was too late. By time the fire was out Karen's screams had stopped along with her breathing. She was dead. She was gone along with her husband, which meant that five year old Maya was now an orphan. This only made Sam want to find the little girl more. However, Sam was brought back to reality when she realised it wasn't just Maya who was in trouble. There were other people around her who were in desperate need of medical attention. She vowed to herself silently that she wouldn't return to the ED until she had found little Maya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last two chapters, I appreciate all of your feedback, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. x**

Hours later everyone hurt in the RTC had all been patched up and sent to the ED. Sam looked around the surrounding area and suddenly in the distance she saw a little girl poke her head out of some bushes. Then she remembered...Maya! How could she have forgotten? Sam turned to Jeff and Dixie who were packing away all of the equipment. "Guys, I think I found Maya Harris." She called over to them.

"We'll wait here for you love." Dixie replied. Sam nodded and headed off in the direction of the bushes.

"Maya?" Sam called when she got to the bushes. "Maya, my name's Sam, I'm a doctor, can you tell me if you're hurting?" She asked. She delved further into the bushes and found the little blonde girl huddled in a ball. Sam took a step forward making a twig go 'snap.' Mayas head jolted upwards and she looked up at Sam alarmed. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, there's no need for you to be frightened." Sam whispered softly. She reached out slowly to touch the small girl but Maya swiftly flinched away from Sam's careful movement. "Maya, I just want to make sure you aren't hurt." Sam reassured gently.

"I'm fine." Maya squeaked in a tiny voice. "Where's Mummy and Daddy?" She added.

Sam smiled sadly down at her and gestured to the space next to her. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She replied not answering the girl's question.

Maya shook her head and moved over a little creating more room for Sam to sit down. She decided that Doctor Sam was a nice lady and that she could trust her, she wouldn't hurt her because she was a doctor and doctors helped others, not hurt them. "Daddy was sleeping when I ran away from the car, is he with the angels now?" She asked innocently after a few moments of silence. Sam nodded sadly as a way of a reply. "And Mummy is she with them too?" The little girl asked with tears in her eyes. She knew what it meant when people went to the angels. It meant you never saw them again because they were gone, gone forever.

"Yeah, she's with the angels." Sam replied quietly. She wrapped her arms around Maya and winced. "You're ice cold." She whispered peeling off her florescent jacket around Mayas tiny, shivering frame. Maya began to cry and Sam sighed sadly before pulling the five year old into a comforting hug. "Shhh, it's ok. You're safe now." She whispered.

"Sam! You found her yet?!" Maya looked up at Sam startled as Jeff called out his younger colleague.

"Who was that?" She asked frightened and Sam smiled down softly at her as she moved a piece of her soft blonde hair behind Mayas ear so she could see her pretty little face properly.

"That's Jeff, he's my friend." She replied.

"Is Jeff nice?" Maya asked innocently.

"Yeah, he's like me, he helps people too. Would you like to meet him?" Sam asked. Maya thought for a moment slightly unsure before she nodded. Sam stood up and offered Maya a hand to help her up which the petite blonde took gratefully. Slowly, Sam and Maya approached the yellow ambulance where Jeff and Dixie had been waiting for the past ten minutes. "Jeff, Dixie, this is Maya." Sam said smiling at her friends.

"Hello Maya." Dixie said softly.

"You ready to go in the big yellow taxi then kiddo?" Jeff asked gesturing towards the ambulance.

"I have to go home." Maya replied shaking her head.

Sam looked down at her confused and shook her head. "Maya, you can't, there's no one to look after you. We have to take you to the hospital and make sure you're ok." She insisted.

"I don't like hospitals." Maya replied timidly.

Sam sighed and crouched down in front of the small child. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, you can trust me." She whispered. Maya looked down at Sam and hugged her around the neck tightly shocking the young doctor slightly but nevertheless she hugged her back and stood up with her still in her arms. Surprisingly, the little girl was as light as a feather and Sam managed to carry her into the ambulance with very little effort.

"You're either pretty strong or she's just extremely light." Dixie remarked.

"I would like to think it's a bit of both." Sam quipped.

"What do you expect Dix? She is an army doc." Jeff stated before he closed the back doors of the ambulance. He then climbed into the front and within a couple of seconds he had started up the engine and all four of them were headed straight for Holby City ED.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at the ED 20 minutes later. Jeff opened up the back doors of the ambulance and stepped aside so that Sam, who still had Maya in her protective arms, could climb out. "Have you been holding her the whole time?"Jeff asked in disbelief when he noticed the little girl had managed to fall asleep.

"She wouldn't let me let her go." Sam explained and she didn't know why but something made her not want to let go of the tragic little girl either. Jeff, Dixie and Sam then walked through the EDs doors and were all hit with a wave of noise which woke Maya up. She lifted her head from Sam's shoulder and looked around the bustling reception. Tom noticed the three of them stood by the doors and when he saw Sam carrying the small child he was over there within a flash.

"Do you want me to take a look at her?" He asked. He went to take Maya from Sam's arms but the little girl hid her face in Sam's neck and the female doctor felt her little arms tighten around her that little bit more.

"No, it's alright, I'll take this one." She said shooting Tom a grateful yet reassuring smile.

"Well if you're sure-"

"I am." Sam quickly interrupted. "I'm going to admit her to CDU." She notified her three colleagues before walking over to the reception desk to book Maya in. Dixie, Jeff and Tom watched as Sam began to ascend the stairs still carrying the small child.

Tom turned to the two paramedics and frowned. "What's going on there?" He asked.

Jeff shrugged and replied with the best thing he could come up with. "Little Mayas parents both died in the RTC, Sam promised the mother just before the car went up that she would find Maya who had ran off after the crash. I think now she feels obliged to see the poor kid through this."

Tom sighed almost sadly. "I'll call social services and let Sam know they're on their way." He said before walking over to the reception desk.

Meanwhile in CDU Sam now had Maya settled in the cubicle closest to Dylan's desk. Luckily the grumpy consultant was nowhere to be seen for now because Sam didn't think Maya could handle seeing his scary face. "Maya can you look straight ahead for me. I just want to shine this torch into those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Sam said softly.

Maya done as she was told and Sam checked her pupils. To her relief they were both equal and reactive, at least she could rule out a head injury. Next she checked that no bones were broken which there wasn't and apart from a small cut on her forehead Maya had escaped from the accident unscathed. "Well little miss, you _are _very lucky. Can you sit forward for me, I just need to have a little listen to your chest." Sam said.

At first, Maya seemed reluctant but then she remembered Sam was a doctor and she wouldn't hurt her so she sat forward and Sam lifted her top. What the female doctor saw shocked and appalled her, she couldn't say anything, she couldn't even breathe. She was brought back to the current situation by a tiny voice. "Mummy and Daddy said I was a bad girl, they said I needed to be taught a lesson." Sam looked to the small girl's face and then back to her back which was covered in cuts, bruises and burns.

"Wh...what?" Sam managed to stutter out. How could anyone ever hurt their child in such a way and make them believe it was their own fault?

"I was bad so they had to teach me a lesson." Maya said.

Sam blinked rapidly to rid her eyes of the tears that had formed she quickly covered the little girls back. She sat down on the edge of the bed and moved a piece of Mayas hair out of her face. "You're not a bad girl and even if you was a little bad they shouldn't have done that to you." She insisted gently.

"But I spilled my juice on Mummy's carpet, that was naughty-"

"No, that was an accident. Even I sometimes spill things and I'm an adult." Sam replied.

"Does that mean you're bad too?" Maya asked scared that Sam might end up being bad after all.

"No, I'm trying to help you aren't I? Bad people don't help other people do they?" Sam asked and Maya shook her head before she spoke again.

"Can I help you so I can stop being bad?" she asked hopefully.

Sam realised that Mayas parents had done a good job in convincing their daughter that she was a 'Bad girl', it was almost like she was brainwashed. So she decided that she wasn't going to say anything to change her mind. Instead, she was going to let her change her own mind. "Yeah, you can help me, can you be a brave girl and stay here for me? I just need to make a quick phone call." She said.

"If I stay here will that help you?" The little girl asked and Sam nodded. "And then that will mean I'm a good girl?

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Ok Doctor Sam, I'll stay here." Maya said innocently smiling now that she thought she was no longer a bad girl.

"I'll be back soon." Sam said and with that she hurried off in search of a phone.

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 3. I think this is where the story starts to get unrealistic, also I would like to add there are going to be characters from quite a while back in this but I only used them to help me with my story. I hope you all enjoy! x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm not sure about this one but I have a feeling that it's dodgy. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention the divorce doesn't exist in this fic so technically Sam and Dylan are still married. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! X**_

"Sam? What are you doing?" Tom said as he walked over to Sam who had just got off the phone to social services.

"I was calling social services, it's not a crime is it Tom?" She asked.

"No but I've already called them regarding Maya, they'll be here shortly-"

"You had no right to do that, Maya is _my patient." _Sam said annoyed.

"I was just trying to help, these cases can be pretty sensitive-"

"And I'm not sensitive enough is that what you're trying to say Doctor Kent?" The female doctor retorted.

Tom was about to respond but Noel waltzed over with and official looking woman in tow. "Erm, excuse me, Doctor Nicholls this is Helen Boulder from Holby social services, she's here about Maya Harris?" The receptionist said slightly awkwardly sensing the tension between the two doctors before him.

"I'll leave you to it." Tom said before going off to treat other patients.

"Thanks Noel. " Sam said dismissing her colleague. "I should warn you there has been a new element added to the situation." She said now talking to the social worker.

"And what is this new 'element' might I ask?" Helen responded

Sam looked around briefly before gesturing to the social worker that they should walk and talk. "I found a series of violent looking injuries on Mayas back. Her only explanation was that 'Mummy and Daddy said I was a bad girl, they said I needed to be taught a lesson'. "Sam said repeating Mayas claim word for word.

"So you think this is a case of child abuse?" Helen asked.

Sam nodded sadly before shaking her head with a pained expression. "She seems convinced she's a bad girl and that she deserved it, it's almost like she's been brainwashed." She said concerned.

"Ok well, is she well enough for me to talk to her? Hopefully I'll be able to get more information out of her."

"She wasn't hurt in the RTC if that's what you mean but she is quite frightened. If it's alright you I want to stay with her, she trusts me." Sam replied.

"If you think I'll learn more with you there then I'm fine with you being present." Helen said.

"Great, she's in CDU which is this way." Sam said leading her down the corridor to CDU.

They arrived in CDU to find Dylan standing by Mayas bed, Sam hurried over hoping to god that her estranged husband hadn't scared the living daylights out of the already terrified girl. However, to her surprise Maya didn't look scared in fact, she was smiling widely! "Maya? You ok?" Sam asked unsure.

Maya looked at her and nodded enthusiastically. "Doctor Dylan's funny. He made me laugh." She replied looking from Sam to Dylan.

"Is he now?" Sam asked looking at her husband.

"Yep, he talks funny." Maya explained.

Helen coughed causing Sam to look at her. She looked back at Maya and smiled. "Maya, this is Helen, she's com to ask you some questions about your Mummy and Daddy." She explained.

"They're with the angels now." Maya told Helen sadly. Dylan looked at Sam surprised obviously having just learned that the girl before him was now an orphan. He looked awkwardly between Sam and Maya before excusing himself from the situation quickly not want to get involved.

"Would you like me to stay whilst Helen talks to you?" Sam asked Maya who nodded and patted the space on the edge of the bed.

"Can you sit here?" she asked hopefully.

Sam looked to Helen unsure but when the social worker nodded her head she carefully sat down. "Hello Maya, how are you feeling?" Helen asked.

"Ok I guess, I was scared when Daddy crashed the car but then Doctor Sam found me and I wasn't scared anymore, she looked after me." Maya replied happily.

"Did your Mummy and Daddy get angry a lot?" Helen asked and Maya nodded. "Did they hurt you when they got angry?"

At this Maya looked unsure at Sam but when the doctor nodded encouragingly she looked down at her lap and nodded sadly. "They said it was all my fault." She sobbed. Sam sighed and rubbed the little girls back comfortingly. Maya suddenly, without warning, wrapped her arms around Sam tightly. "Don't let her take me away. I want to say with you Sam." She begged.

Sam hugged her back and looked at Helen who was looking at the traumatised girl sympathetically. "I'm not going to hurt you Maya, I want to keep you safe." The social worker reassured her.

"I want to stay with Sam." Maya repeated adamantly.

Sam thought for a moment before addressing Helen. "Could you wait in reception? I'll be with you as soon as I can." She said. Helen nodded and left CDU leaving Sam and Maya alone.

"Please don't let her take me." Maya pleaded.

"I'll try my best ok?" Sam replied.

Mayas blue orbs immediately lit up and she smiled excited. "You mean I can live with you?" she asked ecstatic.

"I'm not making any promises. Now, I have to go and talk to Doctor Dylan ok?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Maya giggled taking Sam by surprise.

"Something like that." She replied. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She added. Maya nodded and pulled away from Sam allowing the doctor to stand up and walk over to Dylan who was sat behind his desk. "I need your help." She said simply before walking out of CDU closely followed by a now curious Dylan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I think this is when the story goes downhill a bit and in my opinion its really unrealistic and I'd just like to add I'm not an expert in this type of thing, I just came up with something that made it seem as realistic as possible, I hope you don't min. Enjoy!**_

Dylan followed Sam with his eyes as she paced the staff room. She had been doing that for the past five minutes wordlessly and to be honest it was getting on his nerves and was making him feel slightly dizzy. "Sam, what is this about?" He asked breaking the deafening silence.

"I need your help Dylan." Sam said as a way of a reply.

"Yeah, you said but what do you need _my_ help with? You wanted me to stay out of your way this morning." Dylan reminded his wife.

Sam stopped pacing and settled down beside him on the sofa. She drew in a deep breath before saying what had been on her mind since her eyes landed on Mayas social worker. "I need your help to foster Maya." She said quickly. Dylan's mouth fell open in shock. After a few minutes of silence Sam looked at him worried and just about managed to cut through the increasingly growing awkward silence with a very uncharacteristic timid voice. "Dylan, say something." She whispered resting her hand gently on his forearm.

"You want to foster a patient?" he muttered still stunned and Sam nodded.

"So, will you help me?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"I don't see why you need my help." Dylan shrugged confused.

"I need your help because social services think we're still together, remembered we filed for fostering rights _together_, as a couple. What will they think if I say I want to foster Maya on my own?" Sam asked. Dylan remained silent and Sam squeezed his arm a little. "Please Dylan, I won't ask you for any financial support, all you have to do is sign a couple of papers, you don't have to be involved if you don't want to but the social worker might want to pop round now and then to see how we're getting along, you might have to be there on those days." Sam rambled.

"So you want to lie to social services and pretend we're still together and haven't separated?" Dylan asked in a little disbelief. This situation was suddenly becoming very strange...even for them!

"Do you want me to beg?" Sam asked suddenly in a sharp tone.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it, on one condition." Dylan gave in although a little reluctantly.

"Anything." Sam replied smiling widely.

"I can visit Maya as much as I like." He said and Sam looked at him surprised.

"Really? You want to be involved?" She asked happily.

"Of course, she'll still be my foster daughter even though we aren't living under the same roof." Dylan stated and Sam done one thing she almost immediately regretted. She hugged Dylan tightly around the neck and squealed like an excited school girl but surprisingly her husband hugged her back almost as tight if not more so.

"Thank you so much!" Sam gushed before pulling back a little embarrassed.

"That's...not a problem." Dylan replied. "Where's this blasted social worker then?" He added expectantly.

"She's in the waiting area, remember we have to act like we're still together." She reminded him. He nodded and stood up offering her his hand which she took willingly and used it to heave herself up off the sofa. Slowly, the _technically_ married couple made their way through reception and walked over to Helen. "Helen, this is my husband, Dylan Keogh, you met briefly earlier." Sam said gesturing to the man beside her.

Helen stood up and shook the hand that was offered to her by the man in question. "Ah yes, nice to meet you formally. I had no idea you two were married." The social worker spoke evidently surprised at Sam's revelation.

"Well we are." Dylan replied flashing Helen his famous sarcastic smile.

Sam nudged him in the ribs hard and he inwardly cursed her. "Me and Dylan, we're been talking and we've decided that we would like to foster Maya." Sam said suddenly shocking Helen further.

"Really?" The social worker replied.

"We wouldn't joke about something like this Ms?"

"Boulder, Ms Boulder." Helen said and Dylan had to fight the urge to laugh.

'What kind of a surname is 'Boulder'?' He thought to himself immediately imagining the social worker before him trapped under a giant rock! "Well Ms Boulder my wife and I are being deadly serious when we say we want to foster Maya." Dylan said bringing himself back to reality.

"Well I would have to ask my boss and we would have to get you both the rights to foster-"

"We already have, we've been on the register for three years now." Sam said quickly.

"Ok, obviously I'll have to check both your backgrounds." Helen replied.

"I can assure you, you won't find anything incriminating, and social services know everything about us." Dylan said. He just wanted to be done with the tedious formalities.

"In that case I'll give my boss a call and if he says everything's fine then I'll have someone bring the appropriate paperwork, I'll come and find you both when they arrive." Helen replied and both Sam and Dylan nodded before watching her walk out of the EDs exit so she could call her boss.

Sam tuned and looked at Dylan. "I think we should tell Mr Jordan about the circumstances." She said.

"I think that will be very sensible." Dylan agreed before they both went looking for their clinical lead.

**P.S sorry for any grammar or grammar mistakes, I didn't have time to check it through properly and plus my keyboard keeps messing me around x **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I hope people aren't losing interest.**_

"Ah Mr Jordan could we have a word with you in private?" Sam called after Nick who was halfway to his office.

Nick spun on the spot and his eyes widened in annoyance. "You two?! I thought I told you to stay out of each other's way? My office now!" He barked before storming into his office. Sam and Dylan shared a look and Sam rolled her eyes and followed their boss into his office with Dylan hot on her heels. "What do I need to sort out now?" Nick asked exasperated once he heard his office door click shut. He looked between the husband and wife before him expectantly and when neither of them said anything after a couple of minutes he tried to coax them out of their silence. "Well come on, I haven't got all day, have you been trying to steal her patients again Dylan?" He asked gesturing to Sam whilst looking at the male doctor.

"I have never done anything of the sort!" Dylan began to protest but stopped short when he sensed Sam glaring at him.

"We haven't been arguing Mr Jordan." Sam insisted innocently.

"Then what is it?" Nick asked slightly concerned. Was one of them leaving? He hoped not. Sure, they both had their flaws, Dylan could be a right grump and Sam could be a prize hot head at times but they were both treasured members of his team, even if they did spend half of their working days rowing with one another.

"Me and Dylan, we want to foster Maya Harris." Sam said and nick looked at them confused.

"You _and _Dylan? Wouldn't you have to actually be together to do that? I mean, Sam I can understand you wanting to foster the child but _you _Dylan, you don't do kids." He rambled.

"When we were together Sam and I filed for the rights to foster, as a couple." Dylan explained.

"Why?" Nick asked.

Sam gulped and looked up at Dylan and he nodded reassuring her that it would be ok to tell their clinical lead the reason behind them making the decision to foster. "I can't have children." She whispered sadly and Nick looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sam." He said sincerely. "So I guess you're both going to lie and pretend you haven't separated in front of social services? It's a bit risky don't you think?" He added looking between the pair.

"That's why we need your help." Dylan replied and then sighed when he noticed Nick looked confused.

"Helen, the social worker dealing with Mayas case, might ask you questions about us as a couple, well she'll be asking you for individual character statements on us anyhow and we was hoping that maybe you could drop the hint that we'll make good parents." Sam explained and Nick looked at her shocked.

"You want _me_ to _lie_ to the authorities?" He asked in disbelief.

"_Technically_, you wouldn't be lying, me and Sam would make good parents, together or not, we've agreed that I'll be involved as much as her, think of it as us being a _normal _married couple who is going through a rough patch, loads of people have joint custody these days." Dylan pointed out.

"Can I just remind you that you aren't a _'normal'_ married couple? You both claimed you didn't know each other for months." Nick pointed out.

Sam looked at him desperately and clasped her hands together tightly. "Please Mr Jordan, Maya doesn't trust anyone else, she even took quite a shine to Dylan whereas she was scared stiff of everyone else, that's got to mean something hasn't it? I know the circumstances are pretty odd but we can handle it and if it all goes young, which it won't, then you can blame me, it was all my idea." She rattled off desperately wanting Nick to agree with what they was about to do.

Nick thought for a moment before he finally sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Fine I'll help." He said.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this!" Sam said relieved.

There was a knock at the door and Nick shouted 'come in.' All three occupants looked at Linda who was now stood in the doorway. "Sam, it's Maya, she just started freaking out." She said gravely. Sam and Dylan shared a look and the female doctor gestured that he should follow her which he did.

The three doctors and the nurse arrived in CDU a short two minutes later. Sam saw Maya thrashing around and lashing out at Helen who was stood beside the bed. "No! Leave me alone! I want to stay with Sam!" Sam heard the little girl yell.

She quickly hurried over to the bed and looked at Helen sharply as she tried to calm Maya down. "What did you say to her?" She asked accusingly before looking down at the girl who was now trying to fight her off too.

"I was telling her about finding a nice couple, you and your husband, who were already willing the foster her but she didn't give me time to explain who the couple actually were!" Helen replied.

Suddenly, Maya stopped trying to attack everyone within arms reach and looked up at Sam hopefully. "You and your husband?" She asked and Sam nodded.

Maya frowned and looked at her concerned. "What?" She asked.

"Who's your husband?" The little girl asked confused.

"I am." Dylan suddenly spoke and Maya looked at him as her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Doctor Dylan!" She exclaimed and Dylan chuckled almost audibly.

"So how about it? Do you want to come and live with me and Sam?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

To his and Sams relief the five year old nodded eagerly before hugging Sam tightly. "Thank you Sam." She said happily.

Sam rubbed her back and then allowed Maya to pull back a little. "Me, Dylan and Helen have to go and deal with boring adult stuff. Do you think you could stay here a little while longer?" She asked knowing that now all herself and Dylan had to do would be to sign all of the required paperwork. Maya nodded and Sam smiled. "Good girl." She said softly tucking a piece of hair behind Mayas ear. With that Sam, Dylan and the social worker left CDU and headed in the direction of the staff room where all of the formalities would take place.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N thanks everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter, I hope everyone who read this one will enjoy it. X**_

"And then you sign here please Doctor Keogh." Helen said pointing to the space next to 'Foster Fathers Signature.' Dylan scribbled hurriedly and pushed the paper over to the social worker who was sat opposite him. "Congratulations I'm sure you two and Maya will make a nice little family. Now, does either of you have any idea when Maya will be discharged?" She asked looking between the two doctors.

"Well she wasn't hurt during the accident but as her doctor I would like her to stay overnight for observation. That also means me and Dylan will have time to get ready for her coming home, we'll have to get her room ready, buy her some new clothes and toys." Sam explained.

"Yes, that sound sensible, would it be ok if I pop round tomorrow morning? Just get a feel of the type of environment Maya will be living in. It would be interesting to see how you two are when you're in a place where you feel comfortable." Helen asked.

Sam and Dylan shared a look and Dylan nodded briefly before turning back to the social worker. "That will be just fine." He stated.

Helen smiled and stood up as did the new foster parents that were Sam and Dylan. The social work shook each of their hands whilst stating that she would see them at _"their" _home 10am the next morning. Once they were alone the duo looked at each other in a daze. Had they really just fostered a child even though they were no longer together? The silence was broken by Dylan. "You best get Maya referred up to paeds. Then...I don't know, maybe we could ask Mr Jordan for the rest of the week off, that way we can get to know Maya a little better and we can get her into a routine. We'll need to find her a place in the local school." He said and Sam could swear that he sounded _excited _about having a new responsibility to live with.

"You really want to help?" She asked amazed and hopeful.

"Of course, I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't willing, now go and get her a referral." He replied dismissively.

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thanks grumpy." She whispered before practically skipping out of the room.

"No problem Sam." Dylan muttered quietly before going off in search of Nick to see if he could get them both some leave.

Sam made her way over to Mayas cubicle and smiled at the little girl who was curled up in a protective ball fast asleep. She reached out to stroke her face gently accidently waking her up. "I'm sorry sleeping beauty, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered quietly.

"That's ok, are you and Doctor Dylan like my new Mummy and Daddy now?" She asked softly rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Sam looked down at her thoughtfully before nodding. "I suppose you could think of us in that way." She replied.

"Goo, I'm glad, you and Doctor Dylan are very nice." The younger blonde said happily.

Sam smiled widely and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I need to tell you something." She said turning slightly serious.

"What?" Maya asked sitting up showing her foster mother she had her full attention.

"Just for tonight you have to stay here-"

"Are you and Doctor Dylan sleeping here too?"Maya asked confused.

Sam shook her head and sighed when Mayas little lips began to wobble. "Hey, it's ok, don't cry." She said softly wiping away the single that made its way down Mayas soft cheek. Sam felt so sorry for her, today wasn't a good day for Maya, first she loses her parents in a tragic car accident and then she faces a night in hospital surrounded by strangers. Sam concluded that her new foster daughter must have felt so alone at that moment in time.

"Do I have to stay here? I thought I could come and live with you now. You said you and Doctor Dylan was like my new Mummy and Daddy." Maya said innocently with disappointment in her eyes.

Sam widened her eyes and nodded. "You _are _coming to live with us." She said quickly.

"Then why do I have to sleep in this smelly hospital?" Maya asked screwing up her face for a dramatic effect.

"Because the doctors want to keep an eye on you, you might end up being a little poorly." Sam explained in the best way she knew how to a confused five year old girl. "Besides me and Dylan have to prepare a surprise for you for when you come home, but you can only get that surprise if you stay here tonight, understand?" She added and beamed when she witnessed the little girls eyes lit up in delight,

"I love surprises!" She said now full of energy.

Sam laughed and hugged Maya tightly. "I thought as much." She said. "So you promise to be a good girl and stay here?" She felt the little girl nod and she smiled triumphantly. She looked up just in time to see Big Mac enter CDU and head straight over to them.

"Is princess Maya here ready to be taken up to the kiddies department?" He asked in his usual cheery welsh accent.

"Yep, she is." Sam replied as she stood up and covered Maya with the hospital blanket that was on the bed.

"Sam! Where am I going?!" The little girl asked looking between Sam and Big Mac with a terrified look in her eyes.

She reminded Sam of a deer caught in headlights and that broke her heart. She may have only known Maya for a day but she was starting to love her as a daughter because that's what she was to her well, a foster daughter at least but that was good enough. For now. "Shhh, it's ok, Big Mac's going to take you to where you're staying tonight, it's much nicer than down here and there's other children for you to play with and talk to." Sam reassured her. Maya looked at Big Mac frightened and Sam sighed before crouching down to her level. "Big Mac is a very nice man, he won't hurt you, I promise, I've kept all of my promises until now haven't I?" She asked rhetorically. Maya nodded and Sam smiled, before she stood up again, she pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Me and Doctor Dylan will come and tuck you into bed before we go home ok?" She whispered and the little girl nodded as she snuggled in underneath the blue hospital blanket. "She's ready now." She told Big Mac who was waiting patiently.

He nodded and took the breaks off the bed so he could wheel it along smoothly. "I'll take care of her Doctor Nicholls, come on then my lovely." He said still in his cheery accent before he moved the bed towards the exit of CDU whistling a sunny tune as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N thank you to the people who are still reading this fic, please let me know if you're losing interest or not. X**_

Half an hour later Sam and Dylan met in the EDs reception after they had both got their things from the staff room. "I promised Maya we would say goodnight before we left." Sam stated as she led into the lift.

"Good, we need to find out her interests, I was thinking we could decorate her room with things she likes." He said and Sam smiled at how thoughtful he was being.

She looked down and frowned when she saw he was holding a pink fluffy teddy bear. "Um...Dylan?" She said his name in a questioning tone.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled turning to face her.

"What have you got in your hand?" She asked highly amused at the sight of her husband gripping onto the cuddly toy.

Dylan lifted the bear so his wife could look at it in more detail whilst he raised his eyebrow and pointed at it. "This is called a bear..." He answered slowly as if he was talking to an imbecile.

Sam tutted and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "I know what it is." She said quickly.

"Then why did you ask?" Dylan replied returning his hand back down to his side.

"I meant why do _you _have it?" His wife rephrased her question.

"I thought Maya might like it, every child has to have a favourite teddy at some point in their lives and somehow I don't think our new foster daughter has, up until now of course." He explained like it was obvious.

Sam smiled and wished that she could hug her husband once more but she couldn't. She felt like she had showed him too much affection that day. There was that hug when he had agreed to foster Maya with her and then there was that peck on the cheek she had given him shortly after they had signed the paperwork that stated they were now Mayas legal guardians. She didn't want her husband jumping to any bizarre conclusions about her feelings towards him. Although, deep down those conclusions wouldn't have been that absurd, she _did_ still love him and she knew she would never stop loving him and to be honest she didn't _want_ to stop loving him. Her thought bubble was burst by the sound of the lift pinging and the doors sliding open revealing the level for paediatrics AKA their floor.

They walked over to the nurses station and asked for Maya Harris and the nurse that was there pointed in the direction of a little side room where they could see their foster daughter playing with a baby doll as she sat on her hospital bed. The estranged couple crept into the room and listened intently as Maya spoke to the said baby doll. "And King Dylan, Queen Sam and Princess Maya lived happily ever after in their magical castle as one big happy family...the end...now dolly, I've read you your bedtime story and now it's time to go to sleep." She got off the bed, still not having noticed the two new occupants of the room, and walked over to a toy cot. She placed the baby doll into the cot, covered it over with a mini blanket and tucked the plastic toy in as if it were a real baby. The little girl herself then turned on the spot and was about to climb back onto the bed but then her eyes landed on her new foster parents. "Doctor Dylan! Doctor Sam!" she exclaimed happily. She hurried over to them and Dylan lifted up his new daughter into his safe arms.

"Hey Princess Maya!" He cooed. "Look what I've got you." He added showing Maya the teddy bear.

The little girl gasped and hugged the bear to her chest tightly. "Thank you." She said grinning from ear to ear. Sam and Dylan walked over to Mayas bed with the little girl still in his arms. He lowered her down onto the bed and Sam began to tuck her in. "You came." The little girl stated.

"I said we would, didn't I?" Sam replied.

Once Maya was tucked into the bed nicely Dylan lowered himself into the visitors chair and Sam settled down on the edge of the bed. "Have you thought of a name for your new friend yet?" Dylan asked directing a finger at the bear Maya still held close to her body.

"Yep, her name is Milly!" She grinned proud that she had come up with a name for her new prized possession all by herself.

"Her?! And there was there was me thinking she was a boy!" Dylan said in mock surprise.

Maya giggled and shook her head. "You are silly sometimes Doctor Dylan, it's obvious she's a girl because _she's pink_." She said sounding exasperated. Sam giggled and was glad that Dylan wasn't acting his normal grumpy self in front of their new 'daughter.'

"I know let's play a game where we ask each other questions so that we can find out stuff about each other." Sam suggested after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Oh! Me first! Me first!" Maya pleaded excitedly.

"Oh go on then." Sam smiled with fake reluctance.

"Ermm...um...what are your favourite colours?" She asked directing her question at both Sam and Dylan.

"Mine's yellow." Sam said with a sunny smile.

"Now your turn Doctor Dylan." Maya coaxed.

Dylan thought for a moment before answering. "My favourite colour is...blue." He said smiling.

"My go now." Sam said. "This question's for Maya...what's _your_ favourite colour?" She asked.

"Easy! Pink because it's the colour of princesses! I _love_ princesses! My favourite is Cinderella!" Maya exclaimed excited. Sam shushed her and reminded her that it was getting late adding that most children on the ward were ill and needed lots of peace and quiet so they could rest easily and get better quicker. "Sorry." Maya whispered with a guilty expression.

"I think it's my turn to ask a question now." Dylan piped up and Sam and Maya both looked at him waiting for him to carry on. "Again, this one's for you Maya, what is...your favourite animal?" He asked and Mayas eyes lit up.

"Doggies!" She whispered and Sam and Dylan both laughed.

"That's good, you'll be happy to know we have a doggy, her name's Dervla." Sam said and Maya beamed widely.

"Really?" she asked amazed.

"Really." Dylan repeated.

Sam looked up at the clock and realised it was almost 7pm. "I think it's time you got some sleep young lady, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She said standing up.

"I wish you both could stay here with me." Maya mumbled sadly.

Sam and Dylan shared a pained look before Sam turned back to the little girl and smiled. "But if we stayed here we wouldn't be able to get you that surprise." She reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Maya whispered smiling widely. She closed he eyes and yawned before mumbling. "Night Mummy Sam, night Daddy Dylan."

"Night." They both said in unison and once they had both kissed her delicate forehead they exited the hospital room.

Once outside, they looked at each other and Sam let out a big puff of air. "Up for a late night shop?" Dylan asked before striding down the corridor towards the lift closely followed by his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N thank you to every who read the last chapter, it's really appreciated. I'm not happy with this chapter, I find it a bit boring to be honest so I don't blame you if you don't read the whole thing lol. X**_

Luckily for them the big 'Disney' store in town was open until late so now they were there picking out bits and pieces for their new daughters room. Dylan's department was the DIY and Sam's was the entertainment, clothing and other things alike.

"Sam, what about this?" Dylan called over to his wife.

She walked over to him and looked at the boarder decorations he held in his hand. "Oh Dylan! She'll love that!" She gushed.

The strip of wallpaper had pictures of all the Disney princesses and it had a purple background with little white flowers and patterns along the top and bottom. "You think so?" He asked sceptically and Sam nodded.

"You saw how passionate she was about princesses." She replied. Dylan added it to the basket he was carrying and they carried on wandering around the store. "What colour are you going to paint the walls?" Sam asked as they stopped where the wall paints were.

"I was thinking for the top half pink and then I was going to leave the bottom half white." Dylan suggested and Sam nodded.

"Sounds good." She agreed.

This morning, if someone had told her that her and her husband would have spent the evening _together_, in a Disney store, discussing the decor of their new foster daughter's room, she would have got them sectioned and shipped off up to psych but now, here they were, doing just that! "This would look lovely at the end of the bed we ordered." She said showing him a pink rug with Cinderella, dressed in her famous blue ball gown, on it. She added it to the basket before a certain area of the shop caught her eye. "You aren't going to like this bit of the shop grumpy, it's going to do some serious damage to your bank account." She laughed before rushing over to the clothes section.

* * *

A good hour later Sam and Dylan were stood at the till and were watching as the cashier scanned and bagged up the items they were wanting to purchase. Dylan would wince every time a new product was scanned through the system as each time the total went up a considerable amount. 'Who knew little girls could cost so much?' He thought to himself surprised knowing that, although he wasn't in danger of running out of cash, his bank account was about to be hit hard and with great force. "What time did they say the bed and wardrobe was arriving tomorrow?" He asked Sam just to take his mind off the sum of money that just wouldn't stop increasing.

"7am they'll be delivering the desk and bedside table too." She reminded him.

The bed was a classic princess one, four poster of course, it was made out of wood but strong good quality wood, well, Dylan hoped it was good quality after all he thought it was the most expensive item they had purchased. It was painted a light lilac colour and attached the posts were pink, almost transparent curtains. The wardrobe was also made of wood and was painted the same colour as the bed, on one of the doors it had a body length mirror. The desk too was made of wood and came with a little chair and naturally, they were painted the same colour as the previous two items. Finally, the bedside table was of course wood and was also painted lilac. Sam liked the table because it had a little draw for little odds and ends.

"That will be £2,300.98 please." The cashier finally spoke not really believing the total was correct herself.

Sam could see Dylan was about to start foaming out of the mouth so she quickly took his credit card and punched in his pin and thanked the lord, (not that she was religious in anyway but desperate times and all that yadda yadda) that she had gotten the pin right before she grabbed as many bags as she could whilst telling her stunned husband to collect the rest

She rushed out of the store hoping that Dylan wasn't about to go into full on rant mode and lecture her about how the products in that store were ridiculously high priced. She quickly packed the bags into the car any which way she could before she climbed in and put her seat belt on and waited until her husband had done the same before she started up the car and drove off in the direction of her flat in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad there are some people out there who are still enjoying it. X**_

Sam pulled up outside her apartment less than half an hour later, not a word had been spoken since they had left the store and this only worried Sam. "Dylan?" She whispered cautiously not knowing what sort of mood he was now in...she had always hated not knowing. "Dylan, are you angry about the amount the shopping came up to? Because if you are I can take a lot of the clothes back and most of those posters-"

"No, I honestly want Maya to have all of that stuff...I hope I don't sound cheap saying this but...some of those price tags were outrageous! I mean, I saw a mug with a stupid red car on it and it cost ten pounds!" He ranted.

Sam nodded in understanding. "No, I agree with you. There was this dressing up kit and they wanted eighty pounds for that...the material looked like it could rip within five minutes!" She said.

Suddenly Dylan looked at her and smiled a little. "No matter how much I moan about cost, out little girl is going to want for nothing ok? Nothing at all." He insisted reaching over and squeezing his wife's hand in reassurance.

"She called us Mummy Sam and Daddy Dylan." Sam said suddenly and Dylan chuckled.

"Yeah, that took me by surprise too." He replied.

"How are we going to get her to understand our situation?" His wife asked confused.

Dylan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "We'll get around that obstacle when we get to it. Right now let's just focus on tomorrow being perfect, can we go inside now? It's getting quite cold and I don't really want to die of hypothermia." He said changing the subject.

Sam rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car as did he husband. "You always were one for exaggeration weren't you Dylan?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as they began to share out the numerous shopping bags between them.

"I only speak the truth Samantha." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sam replied hating him using her full first name. She always felt like she was in trouble when people called her 'Samantha.' She opened her front door to reveal her spacious modern flat. She lived in a maisonette so only had two neighbours below her and if you went into the kitchen you would see a door which led to some steps which took you down into a reasonable sized garden with both a concrete and grassy area.

Dylan held up the shopping bags he was holding and raised his eyebrow. "Where do you want these?" He asked.

"Umm...upstairs!" Sam said leading him up a staircase. They reached the landing and came face to face with four doors. One being Sam's room and one being the spare room now known as Mayas room. One of the other doors was for the bathroom and the final one wasn't a room but an airing cupboard which Sam used to store bed linen, towels and other things alike. If you looked up at the ceiling you would see a string it would reveal a ladder which led to an attic. Sam opened her bedroom door and told Dylan to place the bags he was carrying on the floor in there.

When he had done what she had said he looked around the room before his eyes finally rested on a tired looking Sam. "Do you have any newspapers?" He asked with his hands on his hips taking his usual stance.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Newspapers?" She repeated unsure.

Dylan nodded in confirmation before her began to explain. "I can use it to cover the floor in Mayas room so I don't get any paint on the floor, you're really touchy about things like that." He teased.

Sam rolled her eyes before walking out of the room closely followed by Dylan. "I think I've got some in the cupboard under the stairs." She said as she walked down the said stairs. She opened the little wooden door and sure enough there was a whole stack of the types of newspapers you get through the post. She bent down to pick them up and unknown to her Dylan subconsciously checked out her body.

Sam stood up straight once she had collected all the papers and passed them over to her husband who looked at her inquisitively. "You keep these types of newspapers in cupboard under your stairs?" He asked highly amused, that was the type of thing he would do and his wife used to always complain about his strange habits when they were together. He would give anything for them to go back to how they used to be before their marriage started to crumble...

He composed himself when he saw Sam shrug and smirk smugly. "I knew they would come in handy one day." She said simply.

Dylan flashed her a smile and turned on the spot before walking up the stairs and Sam followed shortly after. She watched on confused as her husband began lying the newspaper down on the wooden floor. "You're starting now?! It's ten O'clock at night!" She cried in disbelief.

Dylan looked up at her and shrugged. "I want it to be complete for when we bring Maya home and I want the paint to at least be dry by the time Helen gets here in the morning." He insisted.

"Fine, but I'm helping." Sam stated adamantly.

Dylan quickly stopped her from touching even a corner of newspaper and shook his head. "You're exhausted." He pointed out. "You've most likely been up since 6am, attended and RTC and spent the last hour shopping! It's been a long and hard day for you, get some sleep, you look like crap." He lectured.

Sam gaped at him and glared, "Rude much?" She questioned and he just shrugged and suppressed a laugh.

"Rude but true." He insisted.

"But-" Sam began but was soon interrupted by Dylan's stern voice.

"Now Samantha."

His wife finally nodded and blew her long since outgrown fringe out of her face. "You could always tell when I couldn't be bothered to argue." She reminisced thoughtfully before trailing out of the room muttering a quiet "Night."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Dylan tip toed into his wifes room which was dimly lit by the bedside lamp. He remembered he had left the pink paint in one of the bags in there earlier and so now he was trying to root through all of them to find which bag it was in. He finally found it and picked it up triumphantly. Then he looked over at his wife whose golden hair was fanned out across her feathered pillows. "She always did look beautiful sleeping." He remembered quietly before her crept back out of the room so he could carry on with his work. His aim was to get it done by at least 2am so he could hopefully get a few hours sleep until he had to get up again to sign for the deliveries and fix up the bed and arrange all of the time his wife awoke. He just hopped his wife wouldn't wake up before him...


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 11, I hope whoever reads this one will enjoy it! X**_

* * *

Unfortunately for Dylan his plans to be up before Sam was ruined as her alarm woke her up at half past six the next morning. She reached out towards the digital clock and switched it off before she turned on her back and gazed up at the ceiling.

She had half an hour to get herself looking presentable for when the delivery men arrived with Mayas bedroom furniture

Sam hauled herself out of bed and stretched before walking over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. She pulled out a pair of skinny denim jeans and selected baby blue T-Shirt to wear and then she chose a comfortable baggy hoodie to keep her warm. She placed the clothes neatly on her bed then made her way out of the room dead set on having nice hot shower.

* * *

However, on her way to the bathroom she peered into Mayas room subconsciously and the scene that met her amused her slightly. Dylan was sprawled out in the middle of the floor covered in paint and snoring his head off. 'Poor grumpy.' Sam thought sympathetically. 'He looks so uncomfortable lying there.' With that second though in mind she wondered over to the airing cupboard and selected a blue fluffy blanket before creeping into the freshly painted room and covering her sleeping husband with the said blanket.

After she had showered and dressed Sam headed downstairs and into the kitchen to make her usual morning coffee hoping it would wake her up a bit after all she needed all of the energy she could get.

She settled down in the living room and switched the TV on and watched as a cartoon character danced across the screen. It was then that Sam realised she would have to watch cartoons on a regular basis now that she had a five year old 'daughter.'

Just then the flat buzzer went off indicating that she had a visitor. She hurried to the front door and picked up the intercom phone so that whoever it was at the door wouldn't buzz again which could have resulted in waking an exhausted Dylan, an exhausted Dylan Keogh was even grumpier than a Dylan Keogh who was wide awake!

"Disney delivery for the Keoghs?" A gruff voice spoke into the intercom.

"Yep that's us." Sam said pressing the button that would allow the delivery men access to the building.

"Where do you want this love?" One of the two men said loudly and Sam had to resist the urge to tell him to shut up because her husband was still sleeping.

"Just put it all in the lounge please." She replied directing her finger towards the living room knowing that there would be enough space for all of the furniture in there. Luckily the items were all flat packs and came in reasonably sized boxes.

Once all of the boxes were transported from the van to her living room the leader of the delivery crew came back with a form for her to sign. "Thank you, my husband would have helped but he's still sleeping, he works dodgy hours." She lied although it was _technically_ all true. However, Dylan's odd working hours wasn't the _real_ reason why he was still sleeping, it was because he was up all night decorating their new foster daughter's bedroom but Sam couldn't be bothered to explain to the delivery guy in so much detail and besides, it was none of his business.

"That's alright darling, it's our job anyway." The delivery man replied. "Your little girl is very lucky to have you as parents judging by all the stuff that's in there." He added pointing towards the living room.

Sam smiled in reply and resisted the urge to correct him when she realised he had called Maya their little girl. "Thanks again." She said holding the door open for the delivery man and he nodded as a way of a reply.

Once she had closed the door behind him, Sam wondered back into her now crammed living room and drained her mug of coffee that was in it before she waltzed through to the kitchen.

She put the cup in the sink trying not to make a noise and then she went over to the dining room table where she ripped off a piece of paper out of a notebook. The blonde doctor then went back into the living room and used the pen she found on the coffee table to scribble a note out to Dylan.

'_**Gone out, won't be long, Sam x'**_

She looked up and out of the living room window thoughtfully before returning her gaze to the note and scribbling out the kiss.

She left the note on the coffee table, walked out into the front hall, and grabbed her keys that were on the table out in the hall. Then she grabbed her jacket that was over the banister before she finally made her way out of the flat.

Sam decided she first going to go into town for some early morning food shopping (which she hated) and then she was going to pop to Dylan's boat to collect her husband some much needed clean clothes and their beloved dog when she remembered Dylan had, for some strange reason, given her his spare key the night before.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring...please leave a review, it really helps me to recognise what people like and don't like...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N I got bored so decided to update again, hope you don't mind **__**x**_

* * *

It was about an hour after Sam left when Dylan finally woke up after an uncomfortable night that was spent in the middle of his foster daughter's bedroom floor. He groaned and stretched before placing a hand on his now aching back. 'Sleeping on the floor is no good for my 'old man back syndrome.'' He thought to himself wryly before deciding to get up off the floor.

However, he looked down at his lap and frowned when he saw the blanket Sam had covered him with. He shrugged and stood up before proceeding to check to see if Sam was still sleeping which he highly doubted given the fact that he collapsed from tiredness without a blanket.

Sure enough, Dylan found his wifes bed empty and when his eyes landed on the bedside clock his eyes turned to the size of golf balls...it was 8.30am!

He rushed downstairs and saw the various boxes that were in the living room. Then he caught sight of the note and smiled sadly when he noticed the kiss Sam had scribbled out. Dylan looked around him at all the boxes and came to the conclusion reluctantly that he was going to need some help putting all of the furniture together, especially if he now wanted it to be done by the time Sam got back.

He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket and scrolled through his contacts before he came to Tom's number. He selected call and waited until his colleague answered. "Ah...Tim." He spoke once he heard the call connect.

"It's Tom, what can I do for you?" Tom asked correcting Dylan beforehand.

"No, I'm pretty sure my name's Dylan." Dylan replied confused. How could Tm get the names Tom and Dylan mixed up?

"I know that." Tom said sighing. "You called me Tim, _my_ name is Tom." He added.

"Oh, are you sure?" The older doctor asked confused as he placed his free hand on his hip.

"Dylan, I don't think I have developed a concussion overnight, I'm sure. Now, why did you call?" Tom asked.

"_I_ called _you_? I-oh, right yes...well um...how are you with DIY?" Dylan asked getting straight to the point as he looked around at the boxes that were crowding Sam's living room.

* * *

Sam arrived back at the flat at around about 9.45am with Dylan's change of clothes, shopping bags and Dervla in tow. She peered into the living room to see all of the boxes gone. Then she went through to the kitchen and placed the shopping bags onto the work top.

Suddenly, Sam looked up sharply when she heard a loud crash and a sharp "Dervla!" coming from upstairs. She hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs as quick as a flash. She was shocked for three reasons when she reached Mayas bedroom doorway. One being that Doctor Kent was stood in the middle of the room looking just as shocked as she felt, another reason was because Dervla was now _covered_ in pink paint and the third and final reason for her stunned state was because Mayas room was complete!

It was now fully decorated, the furniture had all been assembled correctly, the blinds and curtains had been put up an even all the little odds and ends like lava lamps and posters had been placed where they fitted well.

"Dylan!...I...this looks amazing! Maya is going to love it!" Sam gushed once she had composed herself.

"Well I suppose I couldn't have done it without Tom?" Dylan said looking at Tom as if to say 'Your name is Tom, right?'

Tom nodded and smiled at Sam. "It looks like little Maya is going to be spoilt rotten." He said and Sam laughed.

"Thank you for helping grumpy." She said giving Tom a quick hug.

"That's not a problem, I was just being a mate." He replied.

"Right come on Dervla, we need to wash that paint off you otherwise that social worker will think we're not capable of looking after a Dog let alone a small child." Dylan rambled leading the scruffy mutt out of the room. He turned on the spot and looked directly at his wife."What time did Ellen say she was coming again?" He asked and Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"10 and her name is _Helen _not Ellen." She replied with an exasperated tone.

"Well in that case we have erm...10 minutes to tidy around a little..." He said and Sam looked at him shocked.

"Uh...excuse me, are you trying to say my flat is a mess?" She asked.

Tom looked awkwardly between the pair not knowing whether or not there was about to be an argument between them. "I think that's my cue to leave." He said uncomfortably before saying goodbye to his colleagues.

"Bye Tom and thanks again!" Sam called after him.

"Anytime!" Was the response she got before they heard him leave and shut the door behind him.

Sam turned back to Dylan with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "I think we scared him off." She laughed and Dylan surprisingly chuckled.

"I'll just get this blasted paint off Dervla and then I'll start helping you tidy." He replied.

Sam nodded and watched as he left the room before looking around at her surroundings amazed not being able to believe that just under 24 hours ago this princess bedroom was just her plain and boring spare room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N thanks to the people who continue to read this story, I'm glad some people are still enjoying it (hopefully). x**_

It was shortly after ten when Helen arrived. Sam and Dylan had managed to get rid of all the boxes Mayas furniture had come in and they had also tidied away all of the decorating tools, you could say the flat was now spotless!

"And this will be Mayas room, Dylan managed to get it finished earlier this morning." Sam said showing the social worker the 'Pink Palace' as Dylan now called it.

Helen looked at the room amazed at how Dylan had been able to finish it in less than 24 hours. "She's going to love it!" She gushed.

"She better, we spent over 2 grand on all of this stuff." Dylan grumbled grumpily. Sam nudged him in his ribs and rolled her eyes. Dylan smiled a little and shrugged. "Of course it will all be worth it when we see her little face light up." He added in an uncharacteristic light tone.

Helen smiled and followed Sam who was now making her way back downstairs. The two women were then followed by Dylan. "I'll show you the garden." Sam said leading Helen through the kitchen and over to the back door. They came across some stairs which led to the garden. "I was thinking of getting a sing set and trampoline, she could play out here with the kids from downstairs." Sam said pointing to some toys that were loitered across the lawn.

"Oh that would be nice." Helen commented.

Sam turned and looked at her. "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee before you leave?" She asked walking back into the kitchen after closing the back door behind them.

"Uh...no thanks...I've got a list of home visits a mile long." Helen sighed tiredly.

"I know how you feel." Sam replied. She knew what it was like to have a stressful and demanding job so she could sympathise with the social worker despite the fact that their jobs were completely different.

"I do need to ask you a few more questions thought." Helen said suddenly and Sam and Dylan looked at her inquisitively. "Have you both taken some time off work? You know, so that you can get Maya into a comfortable routine." She asked and Dylan replied almost immediately.

"I spoke to our boss and he said we could have a couple of weeks off." He said matter-of-factly.

"And what about school arrangements?" She asked to which Sam replied with:

"There's a good school where one of our colleagues nephew goes, we were going to call Monday morning and arrange a meeting."

Helen nodded satisfied with their replies. "What time will you be bringing her home today?" She asked just out of curiosity.

"Later this afternoon though we want to get there before they start discharging her, she didn't want us to leave last night, poor thing." Sam said in a sympathetic tone.

"Mmm...She's very lucky to have you two." Helen complimented as the three of them began to make their way to the front door. "I'll be popping round someday next week just to see how the three of you are getting on, is that ok?" She asked.

"That's fine." Sam agreed as she opened the door so the social worker could leave. "I'll see you then." Helen nodded before walking down the path towards her car.

It was an hour later when Sam and Dylan arrived back on paediatrics. They both smiled widely at the way Mayas face lit up when she saw them. "Mummy Sam! Look I drew you and Daddy Dylan a picture!" She giggled waving a pink paper around as she ran to them.

Sam scooped her up into her arms and studied the picture. It was of a big house with a chimney surrounded by a picket fence and in the garden were different coloured flowers. At the front of the house stood three different sized people and something that looked like a dog or a cat. "Can you explain it to us?" Sam asked happily and Maya nodded proudly before pointing at the tallest person.

"That's Daddy Dylan, that's you, Mummy Sam." She said pointing at the next tallest person. "That's me, Maya and that's Dervy." She added pointing out the shortest figure and the little fluffy looking thing that was indeed a dog.

"And what's this?" Dylan asked pointing at the building in the background.

"That's our house, we all live there together because we're a family." She said happily.

Sam and Dylan looked at each other sadly knowing that what Maya believed to be true about their living arrangements were completely different to what they actually were.

**Sorry if this chapter a little short...I hope the next updates a bit longer...x**


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours later Maya was discharged and now the small family that was Sam, Dylan and the five year old herself were making their way down to the ED. Maya was dressed in a pink T-Shirt with a Dalmatian puppy from the film '101 Dalmatians' on it. She was also wearing grey denim jeans which had the famous Disney 'D' on the back pockets and she was wearing pink trainers which lit up when she walked. In her hair she had pink hair bobbles which held her hair in cute little pigtails and her short baby hairs were held back with pink hair slides so that her hair looked neat and tidy.

The lift reached the ED and the three of them stepped out into the reception. They wondered over to the desk to be greeted by Louise and Noel. "Sam! Dylan!" The male receptionist beamed.

"And Maya!" A little voice squeaked.

Noel and Louise looked over the desk and peered down at Maya who was holding Sam and Dylan's hands tightly whilst looking up at both the receptionists with a cheesy grin. "Hello Maya, are you going home now?" Noel asked and the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Hi guys!" A loud voice came from behind them and they all spun around and looked at the person, or people rather.

"Jeff, Dixie." Sam said smiling happily at her two favourite paramedics.

Suddenly, it seemed like all of their work colleagues had congregated around them, from Zoe to Big Mac and Linda to Tom. "It's like we're some type of exotic fish in a fish tank." Sam heard Dylan mutter and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright everyone, we just came to say goodbye and to let you all know you're invited to my flat tomorrow evening to celebrate Mayas homecoming. Linda, bring Britney and Joe. Zoe you can bring Sharice and of course Charlie you can bring that lovely little granddaughter of yours." She said and Maya squealed.

"Yay! A party!" She exclaimed and everyone laughed and 'awww'd' at how cute she sounded.

"Alright everyone, back to work!" Nick ordered and the others groaned as they returned back to their stations.

The clinical lead then walked over to Sam and Dylan with a smile on his face. "You coming tomorrow night Mr Jordan?" Sam asked sweetly.

Nick thought for a moment and nodded."Yeah, sure why not?" He replied.

Suddenly he felt two little arms wrap around him. "Thank you Mr Jordan." Maya said and Nick looked down surprised.

"What for?" He asked.

Maya stood back and took hold of Sam and Dylan's hands again. "For helping Mummy Sam and Daddy Dylan be my new Mummy and Daddy." She said innocently and he smiled widely.

"That's not a problem sweetheart." He looked back up at Sam and Dylan still smiling. "See you both tomorrow night then." He said and they both nodded.

"Goodbye Mr Jordan." Sam said just as the three of them began walking towards the exit.

Just as they was about to leave Sam turned on the spot and called out Nicks name. "Yeah?" He asked showing her she had his full attention.

"Bring Yvonne along with you!" She replied and with that the new family were gone and were on their ways back to Sam's flat.

* * *

They arrived 'home' fifteen minutes later and the two adults turned to look at the little girl who had Milly the bear cuddled towards her tightly. "You ready to see your new room?" Sam asked and Maya nodded eagerly.

They all climbed out of the car and the little girl asked Dylan to carry her so he picked her up and allowed her to snuggle into his safe arms. Sam unlocked the front door and Dylan kicked it shut behind him. After hearing the door slam shut Dervla came out to meet them and circled around Sam and Dylan's legs excited. "Doggy!" Maya squealed giggling as the dog jumped up at her.

"Down girl!" Dylan commanded and immediately the dog calmed down and skulked off into the living room. "Come on then princess, let's show you to your room." He added before he and Sam began to ascend the stairs.

Maya rested her head on her new Daddy's shoulder and watched as Sam opened the door. When they were all stood in the middle of the room she looked around amazed. The walls were a bright pink and had posters of various Disney characters on them. In the corner of the room were two big been bags, one pink and one purple and there were a few large cushions surrounding them which were the same colours as the bean bags. "Wow! A princess bed!" She squealed wriggling in Dylan's arms so that he let her go. She ran over to the bed and began jumping on it whilst giggling happily.

"Do you like the rug?" Sam asked pointing to the rug at the end of the bed. The little girl peered over the foot board before looking up at her new mummy and nodding.

"And the curtains?" Dylan asked pointing at the window.

Maya looked over at them and beamed. "Tink!" She cried once she realised the purple curtains had Tinkerbelle from 'Peter Pan' on them. She climbed off the bed and hugged her new parents tightly. "Thank you Mummy Sam and Daddy Dylan." She whispered before pulling away.

Sam reached down and ran her fingers through one of the little girl's soft blonde pigtails. "So you like it then?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I love it!" Maya replied smiling broadly.

"Is anyone hungry? Because I'm starving!" Dylan piped up.

"Me too." Sam agreed.

"Me three!" Maya cried giggling. "Can we have McDonalds?" She asked hopefully and Sam looked at Dylan disgusted.

"That's not very healthy is it?" She asked looking between her husband and 'daughter.'

"Please Mummy Sam!" Maya begged clasping her hands together tightly.

Sam looked between Dylan and Mayas hopeful faces and sighed. "Just this once." She gave in eventually which led to Maya cheering loudly and Dylan letting out a quiet 'Yes!' Sam sighed in mock despair, her husband never was one for healthy eating...


	16. Chapter 16

After they had eaten the McDonalds (which Sam made Dylan go out and buy since she point blank refused to step even one foot into the fast food restaurant) the three of them settled down on the sofa to watch 'The Lion King.'

It was at the part where Simba was trying desperately to wake a 'sleeping' Mufasa when Dylan felt Maya wrap her arms around him tightly and snuggle into him. He looked down and saw that her eyes had glazed over with unshed tears. He then turned and whispered into Sam's ear. "She's crying, what do I do?" He asked unsure.

Sam smirked before replying. "Just comfort her." She whispered back and that's what he did. He put one arm around the five year old and pulled her closer to him.

By the time the movie finished Maya was in a deep sleep. Dylan and Sam tried to wake her but she didn't even stir. "I'll take her to bed, can you do some tidying up?" Sam whispered softly. The blonde doctor untangled Mayas arms from around Dylan and made sure she had a tight grip on her before she stood up straight and left the room.

When she got to Mayas room she put the sleeping child gently down onto the bed before walking over to the wardrobe and picking out some pyjamas. Sam sat Maya up and rested her against her making the girl grumble in her sleep. "Shhh." She soothed hoping that Maya wasn't going to wake up. She breathed deeply to compose herself before she slipped off Mayas T-Shirt and vest to reveal the scars her mother and father had inflicted on her. Just looking at them made Sam feel sick to the core! She quickly put the pyjama top on before replacing the little jeans she was wearing with the matching pyjama bottoms that went with the top she was now wearing. The older blonde finally managed to tuck her 'daughter' into her new bed and just stood back and watched her sleep with a thoughtful expression written on her face.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't realise her husband had stepped into the room and was now stood directly beside her. "What are you thinking?" He whispered after seeing his wife's troubled expression and returning his gaze back to the peaceful girl before them.

After hearing his voice Sam jumped slightly before turning to look at him. "What?" She asked confused.

Dylan sighed and turned to look at her once again so they were now face to face. "You have that look on your face." He explained vaguely and Sam's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What look?" She asked not quite believing Dylan could still read her after all this time.

"Come on Sam, I know you better than you even know yourself, what's on your mind?" He demanded gently well, as gentle as he could be anyway.

"You haven't seen what _they_ did to her have you?" Sam asked him suddenly spitting the word 'they' out like it was poison in disguise. Dylan looked away sadly and shook his head. "I have and I don't know if I'll ever be able to get that image out of my mind. It's funny, I can deal with seeing young soldiers with half their chests missing or their limbs hanging off but I just can't in this situation and I don't understand why." Sam was now talking to herself more than Dylan but that didn't stop him from responding.

"This situation's different." He murmured softly taking hold of his wife's hand.

Sam ripped her hand out of his and looked at him annoyed. "How? How is it different?" She asked on the verge of shouting.

"Maya isn't a young soldier, she's our little girl now. You love her so much that it hurts _you_ to see her in pain." Dylan explained taking her hand once again and this time she didn't pull away instead she gripped his hand tighter.

"How do you know that?" She whispered now looking into his eyes.

Dylan smiled sadly and shrugged before replying. "Because every time I think of Maya hurting now I feel this tightness in my chest and I can't breathe properly." He said gesturing to his chest. Sam let a tear fall down her cheek, the emotions of the past two days overwhelming her and Dylan pulled her towards his chest and ran his fingers through her soft long hair knowing that it comforted her. "We'll get through this. Together." He whispered in her ear as her rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

**Urgh! I think this chapter is so soppy...please forgive me lol x**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter.**_

* * *

The next morning Sam woke to the sound of soft giggles from downstairs. She smiled widely and looked at her bedside clock which read 9.30am! Sam couldn't remember the last time she had woken up past 8am, even on her days off she would be up by at least 7.30 and would be out running.

She climbed out of bed and wrapped her blue fluffy dressing gown around her shivering body, it was October after all so naturally it was freezing! Sam then made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to see Dylan wearing a pot on his head! "Dylan?! What are you doing?!" Sam laughed taking the cooking appliance off his head and putting it in the sink. Dylan cleared his throat and looked down embarrassed after having been caught wearing something stupid by Sam of all people! Sam knew he was blushing and saw this as an opportunity to humiliate him further. "Was you trying to be a spaceman? Awww." She teased making Maya laugh louder

Dylan looked up shocked and grabbed Sam around the waist before starting to tickle her making her scream and squirm when he didn't stop. He knew she was ticklish! "No! Dylan!...stop...DYLAN!" She screeched. Dylan released his wife from his grip and she slapped him hard on the arm. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" She chastised.

Dylan held his arm and pouted in Mayas direction. "Is Mummy Sam naughty Maya?" He asked.

Maya looked over his shoulder at Sam who shook her head and mouthed 'no.' She giggled and flashed Dylan a cheeky smile. "You shouldn't have tickled her Daddy Dylan." She said now looking at him seriously.

"I think he should say sorry, don't you Maya?" Sam piped in and Maya nodded in agreement.

She climbed off her chair and looked up at him frowning with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well?" She asked trying and failing to raise an eyebrow.

Dylan sighed dramatically and looked at Sam who smirked back at him. "I'm sorry Sammy." He said innocently although he knew she hated it when people called her 'Sammy.'

"You should kiss and make up now." Maya said looking between the two adults expectantly.

Sam and Dylan looked at each other unsure before Dylan lent forward and pecked her on the cheek quickly. "Nooo, a proper kiss on the lips!" Maya insisted. "Mummies and Daddies are supposed to kiss on the lips, not on the cheek!" She added as a way of an explanation.

Again, Sam and Dylan looked at each other uncertain before they both slowly walked towards each other. Soon, their foreheads were touching and then suddenly, before they knew what was happening their lips locked together. Dylan's arms slipped around Sam's slender waist and Sam wrapped hers around his neck. They immediately got lost in the moment but were brought back to reality when they heard a small giggle and footsteps hurrying in the direction of the living room.

They pulled apart and looked at each other briefly before Sam went to fill the kettle and Dylan went off in search of their foster daughter.

* * *

A couple of hours later the three of them were wondering around the local supermarket.

Between them, Sam and Dylan decided to put together a little food spread for when their friends and colleagues arrived later that night.

"We have to but stuff suitable for vegetarians too." Sam said and Dylan looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Do you ever listen to our colleagues?" She asked. Dylan was about to speak but she held up her hand and shook her head. "I know, you don't listen to gossip but even still, you should know that Scarlett is a vegetarian and Linda said Britney's going through a phase where she's decided that eating meat is cruelty to animals." She explained.

"Bloody teenagers." Dylan muttered and Sam smirked whilst looking down at Maya who wasn't paying much attention to their conversation.

"We've got all of that stuff to come you know? Mood swings, hormones, first _crushes_..."

At the last one Dylan's eyes widened and he covered Maya ears. "Nope, no way. Any boy that goes near her will be castrated by me personally." He said seriously and Sam laughed and moved his hands so a now confused Maya could move freely.

"You can't wrap her up in cotton wool." She told him and he grumbled before walking off. Sam followed and Maya trailed slowly behind. "Come on Maya, keep up!" Sam called when she realised she was lagging behind.

"I'm bored!" Maya replied.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she spotted the toys aisle so she slowly began walking down it not realising Sam had carried on walking.

Sam and Dylan hadn't realised that their child had wondered off and were now a couple of aisles away from her.

"They look horrible Dylan, put them back unless you want everyone to get E-Coli." Sam grimaced as her husband showed her some manky chicken legs. Dylan shrugged and chucked the packet back where it belonged. Sam looked around before looking at Dylan who was looking for tastier looking chicken. "Dylan!" She cried and without looking up he retorted with:

"What woman?! I put the chicken legs back!"

"No Dylan, It's not that." Sam said worry evident in her voice.

At hearing his wife's pained tone Dylan looked up. "What? What's the matter?" He asked suddenly feeling concerned.

"Where's Maya?" Sam replied.

Dylan looked up at her confused and turned expecting the small blonde to be there behind him. His eyes widened when he realised she wasn't and he began to look down both ends of the aisle. "Christ! Maya!" He began to yell. He turned to look at Sam who was stood in the same position like a statue. "Sam! Tell security!" He yelled before running off in search of the lost little girl.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter...I hope you all enjoy this one just as much.**_

* * *

Ten minutes later they were still looking for the small blonde, each second that went past seemed more like hours sending Sam and Dylan into even more of a panic.

"Maya!...Maya!" Dylan shouted as he hurried through the main aisle of the supermarket looking down all the other smaller aisles as he went. Sam was doing the same with one of the security officers but they were going in the opposite direction from Dylan.

Suddenly, they both heard a scream and knew straight away that it came from their little girl. "We're coming Maya!" Dylan said loudly hoping that she would hear him. He followed the screaming and finally arrived in the toys section to find Maya trying to get her hand out of a man's grip. "What do you think you're doing?" Dylan roared rushing over there and pulling Maya towards him. He scooped her up into his arms and held onto her tightly. "What are you some sort of pervert?" He asked looking at the man in disgust as Maya hid her face in his neck.

"I was only trying to help mate." The man said defensively.

"There she is! Maya!" Dylan heard his wife's voice just before she was by his side and taking Maya from him.

"If you wanted to help you wouldn't have been taking her off somewhere would you? She's five years old for god's sake!" Dylan retorted.

"Look maybe if she had better parents she wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place."

At this Dylan went to go for the man but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. "Leave it Dylan. At least she's safe now." Sam said softly.

Dylan relaxed a little better and the man walked away shaking his head. "Is she ok?" the security officer asked breathlessly after having just arrived in the aisle.

"She's fine, aren't you baby?" Sam asked as she fussed with Maya who sniffled and nodded before hiding her face in Sam's neck.

"Thank you for helping." Dylan said and the security man nodded before going back to his work station. "Don't you ever do that again ok?" Dylan said sternly turning to look at Maya and Sam.

The little girl looked at him and her lips began to wobble. "I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered and he sighed feeling guilty after having used such a harsh tone with her.

"It's ok princess, you just scared your Mummy here." He said pointing at Sam who was still holding onto Maya tightly like her life depended on it.

Maya looked at him curiously. "Wasn't you scared Daddy?" She asked.

Dylan thought for a few second before nodding. "Yeah, I was a little." He lied when to be honest he was terrified half to death!

However, Sam saw right through his little lie and smiled. "Come on, let's see if we can find our trolley so we can buy the food and get home." She said before walking out of the aisle closely followed by Dylan who didn't want his daughter _or_ wife out of his sight for the remainder of the shopping trip. He could have sworn he still felt his heart beating so rapidly he was almost tacky cardic!

* * *

It was a short fifteen minutes later when Dylan was packing the food away into the car. Sam turned in her seat to see Maya looking a little upset. "Maya? What's wrong?" She asked concerned. The little girl shook her head and looked out of the window. "Did that man hurt you?" Sam asked hoping to god that he hadn't, she still felt like a rubbish parent for losing Maya in the first place, she didn't know how she would feel about her parenting skills if that man had hurt her 'baby.'

Maya shook her head again and turned to face Sam. "I thought he was going to take me away, I thought I would never see you and Daddy again. I'm sorry Mummy, please don't be angry at me." She begged and Sam somehow managed to reach over and take her hand tightly.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not angry, you just gave me a fright." She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'll hold yours or Daddy's hand all the time the next time we go out, I promise." Maya vowed.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Good girl."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hiya!" Sam opened her front door to Zoe and her adopted daughter Sharice a few hours after they had arrived back from the shopping trip.

"Hi! Come in." Sam said standing aside so the two could enter.

"We got this for Maya." The ten year old said showing Sam a wrapped parcel.

"Oh thank you, you shouldn't have." Sam said taking the gift as she closed the door."Maya! Zoe's here!" She called up the stairs. Maya came hurrying down the stairs and stood behind Sam shyly after noticing Sharice. "Maya, this is Sharice, say hello." Sam said looking between the two girls.

"Hello." Maya squeaked. "How old are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm ten, how old are you?" Sharice asked.

"Five, would you like to play in my room?" Maya asked and Sharice looked at Zoe as if to say 'Do I have to?'

Zoe nodded and Sharice turned and smiled at Maya. "Sure!" She said and the two girls hurried off up the stairs.

* * *

"Wow!" Sharice gasped when she saw how nice Mayas room was.

"Daddy and Uncle Tom did it!" Maya said proudly before going over to the bean bags and sitting down so she could go back to playing with her dollies.

Sharice walked over to the bed and looked at Milly the bear. "You have a bear?" She laughed as she picked it up.

Maya looked up and widened her eyes. "Put her down! She's mine! Don't touch!" She cried jumping up and snatching Milly out of Sharice's hands.

"It's only a stupid bear, you're so babyish." The older girl spat.

"Mummy!" Maya cried after being shoved hard by Sharice almost making her topple over.

"Cry baby! Cry baby!" She taunted.

Minutes later, Sam and Zoe were stood in the doorway looking shocked. "What's going on? Sharice what did you do?!" Zoe asked knowing her child could be spiteful at times.

Maya ran over to Sam who picked her up and shushed her. "I didn't do anything-" Sharice tried to protest faking innocence.

"That's not true Mummy, she pushed me and said I was a baby because I have Milly." Maya said quickly waving the fluffy bear around for emphasis.

"I never!" Sharice insisted

"She did Mummy."Maya said quietly as Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Downstairs." Zoe told her daughter pointing behind her in the general direction of the staircase.

"Why?" Sharice asked stubbornly.

"Because I said so." Zoe retorted.

"But-"

"Now Sharice!" Zoe snapped and Sharice jumped not expecting her to lose her temper so quickly.

Just then, the buzzer went and Sam made her way back downstairs with Maya still clinging onto her tightly. She opened the door to reveal Nick and Yvonne. "Hi." She said allowing them access to the building.

"This must be Maya." Yvonne said reaching out to stroke the little girl's cheek.

"Someone been crying?" Nick asked seeing the tear tracks that were stained on Mayas cheeks.

"Yeah, she had a little dispute with Sharice." Sam sighed.

"Being a little madam was she?" He responded knowingly.

"Mhm." Sam mumbled rolling her eyes before leading Yvonne and Nick into the living room where Zoe was still talking to Sharice in a low, warning voice and Dylan was just standing around awkwardly not quite knowing what to do.

"Sam, a quick word?" He demanded rather than asked before walking through to the kitchen and Sam followed still holding Maya who was starting to get heavy.

Once she reached the kitchen she finally put Maya down and crouched to her level. "Why don't you go and nick one of those sandwiches over there on the table before Uncle Lenny comes and eats everything?" She suggested and Maya giggled and nodded before bounding over to the table that had the food laid out on it.

"Did Sharice do something to upset her?" Dylan asked knowing what the answer would be and knowing he wouldn't like it. Sam sighed and nodded her head. "The spoilt little-" He through gritted teeth and curled his fists in frustration.

"Dylan." Sam warned and he sighed and unclenched his fists.

"One more foot out of line and she can leave." He said pointing in the direction of the living room.

"I'm sure Zoe's got a suitable punishment in mind for her." Sam replied as a way of reassurance.

The buzzer went so Sam told her husband to keep an eye on Maya whilst she went to greet their new guests. "Hello?" She spoke into the intercom.

"Sam, it's Linda." Came the scouser's response.

"I'll buzz you in." Sam replied before pressing the enter button. "Hi, I'm so glad you could all make it." She said once Linda, Joe and Britney were stood in the front hall.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, it's like celebrating a new addition to our ED family isn't it?" Linda smiled and Sam laughed.

"We must be the most dysfunctional family to ever exist." Sam joked before leading her friend/colleague and her niece and nephew into the living room.

* * *

**So...I obviously know Zoe didn't adopt Sharice in the show but for the purpose of this fic she did...I hope you don't mind...x**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N the next time I update after this chapter will most likely be Saturday, I'm suffering from writers block at the minute but I know what I want to happen so please, bear with me...anyway here's the next update...hope you enjoy...x**_

A couple of hours later the children: Maya, Joe and Britney were all upstairs, except for Sharice who was being forced to sit with the adults who were talking about boring work, as part of her punishment. Also, Charlie had brought Megan who had grown quite attached to Sam and kept wanting to sit on her lap.

"Jeff, do you remember that time when I had to save that man who almost drowned in chocolate?" Dixie asked and Jeff burst out laughing.

"What?" Sam asked half laughing herself at the thought of someone drowning in something as stupid as chocolate.

"I think I remember that, you came back covered head to toe in the stuff yourself." Zoe said also laughing.

Maya suddenly walked into the room and saw Sam holding Megan. She frowned and walked over to her. "Can I sit on your lap Mummy?" She asked and Sam frowned.

"Baby Megan is at the moment darling, why don't you sit on Daddy's lap or play with the others?" She replied but Maya shook her head.

"He moves too much and makes me feel dizzy, that stupid baby can sit on Granddad Charlie's lap!" She said and Sam looked at her surprised.

"Maya! That's not nice!" She chastised.

"But Mummy..."

"No Maya, go and play, it's adult time." Sam said seriously.

"Megan and Sharice aren't adults." Maya retorted.

"Well, Megan is too little to play with you older children and Sharice has been bad, Zoe's making her stay down here." Sam reminded her.

Maya went on her tip toes and cupped her hand around Sam's ear. "She should wait outside in the garden like what you did to Dervla when we went shopping." She whispered and Sam looked at her resisting the urge to laugh.

"Go and play, people will start going home soon, especially Granddad Charlie because Megan will get tired." S he said choosing not to reply to her 'daughters' cheeky comment.

Maya watched as Dylan got up and walked through to the kitchen then she turned to look back at Sam. "Bye Mummy." She said quickly before following her Daddy's path.

Dylan turned briefly as he washed up some wine glasses and spotted Maya looking a little upset. He sighed and wiped his hands dry before turning on the spot and crouching down low to the floor. Then he beckoned Maya towards him so she walked over to him and he took her small hands into his bigger ones. "What's the matter princess?" He asked and the little girl looked down sadly.

"Do you and Mummy love me?" She asked and Dylan's mouth opened in shock.

He didn't know what to say, he and Sam had only known Maya for a matter of days but yet she had managed to become such a big part in both their lives. She had become the daughter they had craved ever since they had gotten married...but, could you really start loving a child the moment you meet them? If it wasn't possible before it was now! He loved Maya and he was pretty sure Sam did too. She wouldn't have been so desperate to foster the little girl if she hadn't of fallen in love with her right away.

"Of course we love you." Dylan replied once her realised Maya was still waiting patiently for an answer.

"Really?" She asked unsure and Dylan nodded.

"Really, really." He repeated.

Maya frowned and shrugged confused. "Then why is Mummy letting that baby on her lap instead of me?" She asked and Dylan laughed.

"Maya," He said pulling her into a hug. "That doesn't mean she doesn't love you." He added standing up with her still in his arms.

"So then why won't she let me sit on her lap?" Maya asked.

"Because little Megan keeps crying when Mummy puts her down." He explained. Then he frowned and prodded Mayas nose. "Anyway, what's wrong with sitting on _my_ knee?" He asked and Maya giggled.

"Nothing, I just thought that because Mummy was holding Megan she didn't want me anymore so I wanted to see if she did by asking her if I could sit on her lap but when she said know I got sad." She explained before hugging Dylan tightly and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Dylan sighed and rubbed her back. "Don't ever think that ok? We both love you very much." He reassured her.

"I love you both too Daddy." Maya mumbled and Dylan grinned after hearing those words directed at him for the first time in his life.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed and/ or just read the last chapter. I'm really sorry that this update is so boring, I caught writers block syndrome lol! Anyhow, I hope people won't find this chapter as boring as I do...**_

* * *

The following Tuesday Sam and Dylan were preparing for an interview to see if they could get Maya enrolled in the nearby primary school. "Do I have to go to school?" Maya asked as the three of them sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Yes Maya." Sam sighed. Kids these days didn't know how easy they had it, it's not as if they worked twelve hour shifts six days a week like some people! In fact, Sam was pretty sure that all children did at school, when they were Mayas age, was play!

"But I don't like school." Maya said sadly.

"Why don't you like it princess?" Dylan asked softly.

"Because it means I won't be able to see you and Mummy." The little girl replied as her eyes filled with tears and her lips began to wobble.

"Come here." Dylan said patting his knee. Maya jumped off her chair and stood in front of Dylan who lifted her onto his lap. "Me and your Mummy will miss you too but unfortunately, you have to learn and we have to work so we can get money. Otherwise we won't be able to buy you lots of nice things will we?" He explained finishing with a question and Maya shook her head in reply.

Sam glared at her husband annoyed. 'Trust Dylan to bribe a child into going to school!' She thought to herself. "Maya, you need to get ready, go to your room and pick out the clothes you want to wear. I'll be up to help you soon, I just need to speak to Daddy quickly, ok?" She said. Maya nodded and climbed off Dylan's lap before hurrying off upstairs whilst Sam cleared the table. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use bribery to get her to do as we ask." She said now directing her words at Dylan.

He got up and started to help her clear away the breakfast things. "It was hardly bribery Sam, I was merely explaining we couldn't work if she didn't go to school." He said and Sam scoffed.

"In that case you didn't have to add the fact that us not working would mean we can't buy her 'lots of nice things.' Now she's going to expect a reward for going to school every day!" She ranted.

"I'm sure she doesn't think that-"

"And what do you know about children? You despise them. Do you even love Maya?" Sam blurted out taking herself, as well as Dylan, by surprise.

"How can you even ask me that?" He asked hurt before beginning to walk out of the room.

"Dylan-" Sam begun only to be interrupted by her now angry husband.

"Don't!" He said sharply.

"But-" She tried again but her efforts were fruitless.

"I said don't!" He yelled as he stormed out of the flat. Sam sighed and went to follow him. She had just reached the door when a small voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Mummy? Where did Daddy go?" Maya asked as she stood looking down at Sam from the top of the stairs.

"He's just gone for a walk, he'll be back soon." Sam replied reassuringly as she began to ascend the stairs so that she could help Maya get ready. She hoped that Dylan _had _indeed just gone for a walk and would be back shortly, she didn't know if she could face going to the interview at Mayas potential future school alone...

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam and Maya stepped out of the front door and came face to face with Dylan who was stood by Sam's car. Sam opened up the back door and strapped Maya in before she stood up straight and closed the door so Maya wouldn't be able to hear the potential argument that could occur between her and Dylan. She sighed and looked off to the side awkwardly but then looked up into Dylan's angry and hurt filled eyes. "You came back then." She pointed out.

"Of course I did. I would like to meet the person who could possibly be my daughters new head teacher. How could I miss something like that?" He replied.

"Right, of course." Sam muttered.

She began walking around to the driver's side of the car as Dylan began to speak again. "Don't you _ever_ question my love for Maya again." He said bitterly and Sam sighed and looked at him apologetically.

"Dylan...I...I'm sorry. I was just...angry. You know I have a habit of saying and doing things in the heat of the moment." She said.

"We'll talk about it later." He said dismissively still in a bad mood but softening a little. Sam sighed and the two of them climbed into the car before heading for the school.

* * *

_**A/N this chapter and the next one was originally all one chapter but I decided to update them separately...that part should be up hopefully tomorrow morning...if not in the afternoon...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N thanks everyone for reading and reviewing...sorry if this chapter's a bit boring too, the next few updates are going to be a bit fillerish, sorry about that...x**_

* * *

"Ah, you must be Mr and Mrs Keogh-"

"Uh, I'm Doctor Keogh actually, not Mr." Dylan corrected the plump looking woman in front of them.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook the hand that was offered to her. "I'm Alice Sadler, head teacher here at Holby Junior School...this must be Maya, pretty little thing aren't you?" She said bending down so she could see Maya more clearly. Alice may have had a beaming smile across her face but to the five year old girl in front of her she looked like some sort of maniac from a psychotic horror movie!

Sam felt two little arms wrap themselves around her right leg and she looked down at the owner of the said arms and chuckled. "She's shy." She explained to the head teacher who had taken the hint and got out of Mayas face by standing up straight.

"Well if you would like to follow me, my office is this way." Alice said gesturing to a door in the back of the schools reception which they were currently stood in. "Take a seat." She said motioning to three chairs in front of her desk once she saw the three of them had followed her into the room. "I believe Maya is not your biological daughter, am I correct?" She began once they were all seated.

"Uh yes, we fostered her the day her parents died." Dylan answered. Although he may have sounded cheery (well, as cheery as he gets anyway) inside he could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. So what if Maya wasn't biologically theirs? They loved her as if she _was_ theirs and he was pretty sure the fact that they were not related by blood didn't mean Maya felt like they weren't her real parents, why else would she be calling them Mummy and Daddy?

"My old Mum, my and Daddy are in heaven, Sam and Dylan are my new Mummy and Daddy, they're much nicer too, I don't get into trouble if I make a mess when I play anymore." Maya said oblivious to the seriousness of her words. Sam and Dylan were still trying to convince her that what Karen and Greg (Mayas real father) did was wrong but she just carried on believing that making a mess when playing was naughty.

"Well, that _is_ good isn't it?" Alice asked and Maya nodded in agreement. "What's your favourite toy to play with?" The head asked wanting to learn more about the little girl in front of her.

"I have lots of favourites, but my most favouritest is my dolls house!" She said enthusiastically not realising that 'favouritest' wasn't a word. "It's a princess one like in Cinderella! Mummy and Daddy brought it for me!" She explained animatedly.

Sam laughed and looked at Alice. "She likes princesses." She pointed out.

"Yeah but the best princess to ever exist has to be Princess Maya." Dylan said and Maya giggled sweetly.

The head teacher then went on to ask more questions about Maya, stuff like:

"What's her behaviour like?"

"Has she been having any lessons since she started living with Sam and Dylan?"

"What was Maya like at home?"

"Does she have any medical problems the school should be aware of?"

Sam and Dylan took it in turns with answers like:

"Maya is a well behaved child who listens to instructions carefully and follows them straight away."

"We've sat her down to read to us and we've given her sums to answer, she's a very bright girl."

"She's always happy and laughing, she's a big Daddy's girl, she has Dylan wrapped around her little finger."

"She's a very healthy child..." Dylan finished but Alice could sense there was something else she had to know about the little girl.

She shuffled with some papers on her desk before she finally found what she was looking for. "Aha! Maya, could you do me a big, big favour? Could you give this to Lisa at the desk?" She asked handing Maya the piece of paper.

Maya looked up at Sam who nodded and so she looked back at the head as she said. "Ok." Before she got off her chair and left the office.

Sam and Dylan looked at Alice curiously realising that she had sent Maya on that errand so they could talk without her in the room. "Is there something I should be aware of concerning Maya? I mean, I know you said she's healthy but it seems, Dr Keogh, that you aren't telling me everything." The woman before them spoke before they could even question her.

Dylan sighed and looked at Sam who also sighed. She knew he wanted her to be the one to explain Mayas frame of mind. After all, Dylan wasn't the type of person to talk about stuff like that willingly. "Maya doesn't know how to be a proper child...she's too afraid to make a mess when she plays, she thinks that if she makes a mess she'll be punished physically...her biological parents had drummed it into her that if she spills her juice or gets too many toys out at once means she's a bad girl. I'm not saying that she doesn't have fun when she's at home, far from it, it's just you can tell she's afraid to put a foot out of line. Also, she gets scared when people shout and she can be really sensitive at times, like for instance if you were to move suddenly she would flinch expecting you to hit her." Sam explained in the best way she knew how.

Alice thought for a moment before looking at the married couple before her. "Do you think this could cause problems if she was to attend this school?" She asked and Sam and Dylan quickly shook their heads. "Well then in that case Maya can start next Monday." She said and Sam and Dylan smiled widely as Slice began to look through her files for the relevant forms they would have to sign to make Mayas enrolment more official.


	23. Chapter 23

It was in the middle of the night when Maya woke up and sat up in bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then carefully climbed off her princess bed. She needed a drink but she knew that if she woke Mummy up for one she wouldn't be allowed because Mummy says that if she drank too much before sleepy time she would wee wee the bed. Maya knew it was naughty but her throat was hurting her because it was so dry and she couldn't sleep.

She quietly tiptoed across the landing and down the stairs before trailing through the living room and into the kitchen. She didn't realise that Dylan was sleeping on the couch for that had been his make shift bed for the past however many nights he had been staying there.

When Maya got to the kitchen she found the darkness quite frightening as the tree outside the window casted a scary looking shadow in the room. She quietly walked over to the dining room table and pushed one of the chairs over to the light switch which resulted in a loud scraping noise to travel through the kitchen and the living room which resulted in Dylan's eyes snapping open.

He stood up to follow the scraping noise and arrived in the kitchen doorway just in time to see Maya flip the light switch. "Maya!" He whispered loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to wake Sam. They hadn't really spoken about their little argument earlier that morning and when Maya had gone to bed the atmosphere between them was tense and awkward so after having tidied away Mayas toys that were down stairs Sam had retired to bed herself.

The little girl jumped and almost fell off the chair she was stood on when she saw Dylan in the doorway. "I'm sorry Daddy, please don't get mad." She whispered as hurried over to her and steadied her so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm not mad, I just want to know what you're doing out of bed." He reassured her helping her off the chair. He lifted the said chair with little effort and put it back in its rightful place.

"I...I want some juice...my throat hurts and I can't sleep." Maya explained reluctantly knowing that Daddy agreed with Mummy when she said Maya couldn't have juice before sleepy time.

Dylan sighed and patted one of the dining chairs indicating that she should take her seat which she did. He walked over to the sink and picked up Mayas pink princess cup that had her name on it. "Your Mummy will kill me if she found out I did this for you." He said quietly as he filled the cup half way with water. He handed Maya the drink and took a seat beside her waiting for her to finish. She practically drank it all in one gulp leaving Dylan speechless for once! "Wow munchkin, you were thirsty!" He said shocked and Maya nodded in agreement.

Maya frowned and looked at Dylan curiously. "Daddy?" She spoke in a questioning tone and Dylan nodded mutely gesturing that she should ask him whatever it was she wanted to know the answer to. "How did you get down here so fast? You were standing there straight after I turned the light on!" She said.

Dylan sighed, there was no way of getting out of this. Maya was too smart, he realised he know had to admit that him and Sam didn't share a bed which will no doubt confuse the little girl sat in front of him. "Daddy was already down here darling." He said and Maya frowned again and shook her head.

"No, you were sleeping." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes I was, on the couch." He explained and Maya looked at him with in deep confusion.

"Why? Why weren't you sleeping in your bed with Mummy?" She asked and Dylan sighed once again.

"Maya...me and Mummy haven't been completely honest with you." He admitted regretfully.

"What do you mean?" The little blonde asked even more confused than before. What was Daddy trying to say? He and Mummy had said it was bad to lie! Did that mean Mummy and Daddy was bad?

"The truth is Maya, me and Mummy, we don't...live together anymore...this is your Mummy's home I live somewhere else." He tried to explain in the simplest way he knew how to a five year old.

"Why? You and Mummy are married, married Mummies and Daddies are supposed to live together."

"Yes we're married but we don't...we don't love each other as much as we used to." He lied and Maya gasped horrified. He was lying when he said they didn't love each other as much as they used too because if he was honest he was still madly in love with her but Sam had moved on and she was always telling him he had to do the same thing.

"But...you and Mummy kissed, why would you kiss if you don't love each other?" Maya asked and for once he didn't know the answer to the question that was being asked of him. Why had they kissed? For show? Or lust? Or dare he think it..._love_?

He shook the last thought from his mind almost as soon as it came to him. Sam didn't love him, not any more. "I don't know darling but what I do know is that one day soon I have to go back to my own home." He said regretfully realising Maya was still waiting for an answer to her quite grown up question.

Maya looked up at him and pouted sadly as tear filled her eyes. "You're leaving us?" She whispered and he nodded sadly. "Does that mean you won't be my Daddy anymore?" She asked anguish evident in her voice.

Dylan shook his head vigorously and reached over to stroke Mayas dishevelled hair. "I will always be your Daddy..._always_." He reassured her. Suddenly, a thought came to him and he reached out for the post it note pad and pen that was in the middle of the table. He wrote 'Daddy' in big letters before writing out his number on the first post it before peeling it off and sticking it on Mayas forehead making her laugh a little. She took it off her forehead and looked at it a little confused. "Look at me Maya." He said and she raised her head to look at him with a sad expression that broke his heart. "If you ever want to talk to me phone that number and I'll answer straight away alright? If you're ever in trouble call me and I'll be with you right away." He said sincerely. Maya nodded and he smiled a little albeit sadly. "Good. Now come here." He said lifting her off her chair and placing her on his lap. "Shall we take you to the toilet and then tuck you into bed?" He asked and she nodded against his chest. He stood up with her still in his arms and before her went into her room to tuck her into bed he made sure that she emptied her bladder beforehand because he knew that if she wet the bet during the course of what was rest of the night Sam would blame him and rightly so too. He knew Sam was going to be angry with him for telling Maya about them being separated without her, she had made it perfectly clear that she wanted them to tell her together but he honestly didn't know how to answer Mayas question as to why he was sleeping on the couch...he just hoped that Sam would see it from his point of view and not be too angry at her. He feared that if he did something wrong regarding Maya she would stop him from seeing her when the inevitable happened and he moved back onto his house boat but...he was sure Sam wasn't going to do that right?

* * *

**Sorry for the crapness of this chapter, I wrote it as I went along and sorry for the way it ended so suddenly...I couldn't think of a way to finish it but if you liked it enough to review then please do, I would like to know what you all think. x**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I didn't expect to get so many to be honest, I thought it was a bit unrealistic but yeah anyway, thanks again and I hope you all like this chapter. x**_

* * *

The next morning Sam and Dylan were sat in the living room alone watching TV, just like yesterday to atmosphere between them was tense and awkward but luckily for them Maya was still sound asleep so at least they had time to try and talk to each other right?

However, the warring pair didn't have time to sort out their differences as after a while Maya appeared in the living room doorway. She quietly crept over to Dylan who was sat on the sofa alone and climbed up onto his lap. "Morning Daddy." She mumbled sounding down as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She clutched Millie the bear close to her chest and snuggled into Dylan who wrapped and arm around her.

"Morning darling, sleep well?" He asked and Maya shook her head.

"I had a bad dream." She said sadly and Dylan hugged her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked and looked up at Sam who was listening carefully to their conversation, she didn't want to go over there because that meant being near Dylan and she knew if she went near him she would most likely cry and hug him whilst apologising profusely for what she said the previous day but, she was too stubborn to do that so, instead she stayed seated in the armchair she was sat on and watched her husband communicate with their daughter.

"You left to go to your house and you didn't come back and you took Dervla with you and I never saw you ever again and I was really sad, I don't want you to go to your house Daddy I want you to stay here with me and Mummy." The little girl said not realising what affect her saying this was having on Sam and Dylan.

Sam glared at Dylan and the man himself sighed. Maya had just unintentionally gotten him into a whole heap of with trouble his wife. "That will never happen, I told you that last night remember?" He asked forgetting about the argument that was destined to happen between him and Sam when they were alone, right now he needed to make sure Maya believed that he would always be there for her no matter what happened between him and Sam.

"You promise?" Maya asked sniffing and Dylan nodded and held her tighter to him.

"I promise. Now, how about you go wait in the kitchen? I think me and Mummy need to have a little chat." He said and she nodded before climbing off his lap and making her way through to the kitchen. "Sam, I-" He began once Maya was out of ear shot only to be interrupted by the now angry Sam.

"You told her about us being separated?! God Dylan! You can be so stupid sometimes!" She cried. She was now standing up and pacing the length of the living room in a furious fashion.

"I had to, she was asking a whole lot of questions and I didn't want to lie." Dylan tried to explain but Sam was having none of it.

"We had a deal, we said we were going to wait at least a week until we told her the truth _together_! What happened to that deal huh? The whole point of it was for us to explain it to her properly for her benefit." She continued to rant and pace.

"I did explain it to her properly." Her husband tried to insist but she just scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah you explained it so well." She muttered sarcastically and Dylan looked up at her sharply and frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked quickly.

"Well you obviously didn't explain well enough, if you did she wouldn't have had that nightmare." Sam replied coldly and he looked at her shocked.

"You can't blame her nightmares on me." Dylan said defensively and she looked at him with a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Can't I?" She asked rhetorically. "It was _you_ she dreamt about never seeing again, not _me_." She added as a way of an explanation to her questioning.

"That would have happened anyway, we were just delaying the inevitable." Dylan said resignedly massaging his temple.

Sam looked at him with her arms folded and frowned. "What are you saying?" She asked confused.

Dylan sighed and stood up so he was now eye level with Sam. "I'm saying maybe now is the right time for me to go home...but if you don't mind I would like to spend the day with Maya...alone." He mumbled and she looked at him surprised.

"But you wasn't going back to the boat until Maya was settled-"

"Sam if I'm here when she's completely settled she isn't going to feel that way when I do go back, it will be easier this way. Not just for her but for all of us, trust me please." He begged hoping she would understand his reasoning for going back to his house boat.

Sam thought for a moment before she finally realised her husband was right if Maya got too used to Dylan around daily it _would_ be harder for her when Dylan did return to his own home...she just wished his home was with her but that could never happen. Not now, not ever. She sighed and nodded before speaking. "Will you be coming with me to drop her off and pick her up from school on Monday?" She asked almost pleadingly and Dylan nodded straight away.

"Of course I will be I don't think I could handle missing something as important as her sort of first day at school." He said truthfully and Sam smiled.

"I do wish things were different between us you know?" she replied sadly and he nodded in agreement.

"Me too Sam, me too." He mumbled just as sadly before walking into the kitchen so he could ask Maya what she would like to do that day seeing as though it was just going to be them.

* * *

**A/N something doesn't seem right about this chapter but I don't know what, if any of you can find anything wrong with it please let me know...x**


	25. Chapter 25

Maya didn't know where she wanted to go for her day out with her Daddy so Dylan said they would go out for a drive even though Sam didn't like the prospect of her daughter travelling in the rusty heap that was Dylan's Land Rover but Dylan managed to persuade her by saying she of all people should know that Land Rovers were perfectly safe vehicles given the fact that they were used frequently in the army.

They were driving passed a huge park when Maya saw it. "Oh Daddy look! A fun fair!" She cried pointing at all the rides that was in the field in the large park.

"Would you like to check it out princess?" He asked and she nodded excitedly. He found a space near the park gates and parked before climbing out. He walked round to the front passenger side and opened up Mayas door. "Out you get then." He said.

Maya looked down at the pavement and then looked up at Dylan. "It's very high Daddy, can you carry me?" She asked when she saw the big drop (well it was a big drop for a five year old anyway). Dylan chuckled, lifted her out and rested her on his hip comfortably.

A short while later they had arrived at the fun fair area. Dylan had to admit that it was rather large for a small town fun fair, they had almost everything from waltzers to a little railway train. "What do you want to go on first then princess?" He asked over the music and screeches of laughter that emanated from every direction.

Maya looked around with a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw Cinderella which of course made her turn swiftly in the direction of the image only to have her eyes land on the tea cups. She gasped and looked at Dylan with a broad grin upon her face. "Princess tea cups!" She said quickly and Dylan laughed. 'Her and her bloody princesses.' He thought to himself. Maya had been with them for less than a week but yet he could have sworn she had watched 'Cinderella' over a thousand times! It had gotten to a point where he knew some of the lines word for word!

"The princess tea cups it is then." He said before wondering over to the line that was luckily, quite short.

They arrived at the front of the cue a few short moments later to come face to face with the ride operator. "Two please." Dylan said although personally, he was dreading going on the tea cups, he hated anything that spun around, even if they were meant for children! Spinning meant dizziness, dizziness meant nausea which only resulted in vomit! But in the end Dylan reminded himself that this day wasn't about him, no, that would make him selfish, this day was about Maya and him proving to her that he would always be there.

"That's a fiver please." The ride operator requested and Dylan resisted the urge to laugh in his face and walk away. Five pounds for what? A four or five minute ride that was going to end u making him chuck his guts up?! It was a joke!

However, instead of telling him to shove his ride up the you-know-what he reluctantly handed over a five pound note. "What one do you want to go in then darling?" He asked looking around at the six tea cups although he knew he didn't even have to ask.

"The Cinderella one!" Maya said pointing at the tea cup with Cinderella on it. Dylan laughed and walked over to the tea cup in question. He sat Maya down on the seat and put the chain across the gap in the cup so that they didn't fall out as the ride was running/ He sat down beside his daughter and put and arm around her.

Maya looked up at him and laughed. "Don't be scared Daddy, I'll look after you." She said between her cute and innocent giggles and Dylan simply nodded as he tried to distract himself from the situation he now found himself in.

* * *

"That was so fun! Wasn't it fun Daddy!?" Maya said as her and Dylan climbed off the platform of the tea cups.

"Yeah fun." Dylan mumbled trying and failing to sound sincere. To be honest he felt like he was going to throw up! That was the worst five minutes of his entire life! The only good thing that came out of him going on that ride was that he got to see his little girl enjoy herself. He spotted a hot dog stand and looked down at Maya. "Would you like a drink sweetheart?" He asked deciding that he personally needed a drink of water to calm his stomach which had tied itself in knots.

Maya nodded and the two of them went over to the stand that was reasonably empty. "A bottle of water and erm..." He looked down at Maya who was looking up at him. "What would you like sweetheart?" He asked and she shrugged.

"What is there Daddy? I can't see." She replied trying to peer over the counter in a way that made Dylan's heart melt in a futile attempt to look into the fridge. Dylan laughed and lifted her onto her shoulders shocking her but making her squeal in delight anyway. She peered into the fridge and smiled widely. "Chocolate milk!" She cried when she saw the chocolate Yazoo's in the fridge.

The woman behind the counter laughed and took out a bottle of ice cold water and a bottle of the chocolate milkshake. "Anything else?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Do you want anything else baby?" Dylan asked and Maya looked at all of the different snacks and treats before her eyes landed on the pink candy floss.

"Princess candy!" She said happily pointing at the cloud like treat. Then she spotted the candy dummies, "Daddy we should get Mummy that dummy, it's not fair that she had to stay at home." She said showing signs of sympathy for her mother.

Dylan looked at the woman behind the counter and nodded so she put a packet of candy floss and a candy dummy on the counter beside their drinks. "That's four fifty." She said and surprising Dylan thought the pricing wasn't that bad. He handed over the money before collecting the items he had purchased before finding a bench for him and Maya to sit on whilst she ate her candy floss.

* * *

In the end Maya and Dylan had been almost everything except the bigger rides like the twister and the waltzers. Maya had even somehow persuaded him to go on the bumper cars although he was reluctant as he didn't want her getting hurt but one look at her face made him think twice about refusing so he paid for him to go on them after making her promise him she wouldn't tell Sam. Dylan had even managed to win Maya a huge teddy bear from one of those 'Hook-a-Duck' stands. All in all father and daughter had a fantastic time and now Dylan was driving home in peaceful silence as Maya fell asleep in the seat beside him after a long day at the fair with her beloved Daddy. However, his mood was slightly dampened when he realised his words from earlier, when he got back to Sam's flat he was going to have to gather all of his belongings and leave his wife and daughter behind as he was going to have to return to his house boat.


	26. Chapter 26

"No! Daddy don't go!" Maya sobbed clinging onto Dylan's legs as he made his way to the door with luggage in one hand and Dervlas lead in the other. Sam went to pull her off him but Maya looked at her with a death stare. "Don't touch me! It's your fault!" She said angrily, too angrily for a little girl Mayas age.

"Maya, Daddy has to go home now." Sam tried but Maya shook stubbornly shook her head.

Dylan sighed and looked at his wife who was gazing at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He dropped his bag and handed Dervlas lead over to Sam so she wouldn't run off. Somehow the dog had realised that her and her owner were going back to their 'rightful home' so even she had put up a fight for them to stay by funning around the flat as Dylan tried to attach the lead to her collar. He crouched down in front of Maya and took her little hands into his own. "I'll come and see you really soon, it's not your Mummy's fault ok?"He said and Maya sniffled as tears continued to stream down her porcelain cheeks.

"But...I...want...you to...stay...here." She said sadly between choked sobs.

Dylan pulled her towards him into a tight embrace. "Don't cry darling, I love you so much." He whispered softly into her ear.

Maya pulled out of the hug to look at him but still rested most of her body weight on him. "I love you too Daddy, can't I stay with you?" She asked leaving Sam feeling rejected. Sam couldn't understand what she had done wrong, she thought her and Maya had a brilliant relationship? Why didn't she want to stay with her?

Dylan looked up at Sam and could see the hurt in her eyes, he felt sorry for her in a way because without knowing it Maya had unintentionally hurt her mothers and that wasn't something that was easy to do! He looked back at Maya and shook his head. "Do you want to know why you can't?" He asked and Maya nodded sadly. He lent in and whispered in her ear. "Someone has to look after Mummy." He said.

Maya looked up at Sam who smiled a little back, she then nodded and turned to look at Dylan once again. "Ok." She finally agreed. "But Daddy?" She asked and he nodded gesturing that she should continue. "Who will look after you?" She asked looking up at him as he was now stood up straight with his bag and Dervlas lead in his hands once again.

Dylan laughed and looked down at Dervla before looking back to his daughter. "Dervy will of course. It will be fine I promise." He reassured her.

He was half way out the door when he heard tiny footsteps and a desperate voice coming from behind him. "Daddy wait!" Maya cried.

Dylan turned on the spot and looked at Maya inquisitively. "What's wrong?"

"Will you be coming with me and Mummy to my new school on Monday?" She asked hopefully and Dylan nodded.

"Of course I will darling, you go back inside now, it's cold I don't want you getting ill." He said and the little girl nodded before running back into the flat barging past Sam who was stood in the doorway with her arms outstretched so she could embrace her daughter.

Sam lowered her arms back down to her sides and sighed before looking at Dylan who was just gazing at her sympathetically. "What did I do wrong?" She asked him confused and he shrugged.

"She's just upset, she'll come round in a day or two." He tried to reassure her but his attempts were futile. He went to carry on walking but Sam calling out his name stopped him.

"I just remembered, Helen called whilst you and Maya were out, she's coming over at 12 O'clock on Friday, you might need to be here." She warned and he nodded before finally leaving. Sam sighed sadly before going back into the warmth of the flat and closing the door behind her. She wished things were different between her and Dylan were different, then maybe, just maybe Maya might not be feeling so hostile towards her right now.

* * *

Later that night Sam was making her way to bed when she heard quiet sniffles coming from Mayas room. That could have only meant one thing...the little girl was crying! Crying for her Daddy, for Dylan. Sam sighed sadly and crept into the room where she found Maya curled up into a sobbing ball. The sight quite literally broke Sam's heart. "Oh Maya." She whispered sympathetically. Mayas eyes snapped open and she looked up at Sam with the death stare from earlier before turning away swiftly. Sam sighed again and perched herself on the edge of the bed before reaching out to stroke Mayas soft blonde hair. However, she was saddened when her little girl pulled away from her touch.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" She sobbed not sounding like the sweet Maya Sam knew and loved.

Sam looked down sadly and placed her hands in her lap. "I don't know why you're angry with me Maya, I'm trying to help you, talk to Mummy, what's the matter?" She asked with a sympathetic tone before looking up and over at Maya to see if she was now facing her. She had no luck...the little girl still had her back towards her. "Please Maya, I can't fix it if you won't tell me-"

"You made Daddy leave me!" Maya sobbed.

Sam looked at her shocked. "Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"You shouted at Daddy the other day and now he's gone, it's my fault that you shouted at Daddy because he gave me juice when I was supposed to be in bed and he promised me not to tell you but I did by accident so you shouted at him and that made Daddy upset and now he's gone forever!" The five year rambled not really making any sense before she broke out into a fresh wave of sobs.

"No Maya, that's not true-"

"Yes it is! He's gone and he's not coming back because I broke my promise and you shouted at him!" Maya quickly interrupted.

"No Maya, Daddy was always going to go back to his own house but that doesn't mean you're never going to see him again, you'll see him on Friday when Helen comes and on Monday when you start at your new school, please Maya, no ones to blame, the situations too complicated for you to understand but tell me how to fix it and I will, I promise." Sam replied.

"Really? You'll fix it?" She asked and Sam nodded. Maya smiled widely before saying something that shocked Sam. "Tell Daddy you'll love him and then he'll come home!" She said excited.

Sam sighed and shook her head. "I...I can't." She whispered sadly and Maya frowned.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because it's not that simple." Sam tried but Maya was having none of it.

"Then go away! I'm not talking to you until Daddy comes home!" She retorted before turning her back on her mother once more as she began to sob into her knees again.

Sam sighed, there was just no getting through to Maya tonight, she was drained physically and emotionally, she was pretty sure that once Maya had a peaceful nights sleep she would be open to reason and that's how she managed to persuade herself to get up and leave the room. However, once she closed her own bedroom door that's when she finally allowed herself to breakdown as she carried on listening to Mayas sobs through the wall that separated the two bedrooms. She hated this! All of this! She hated being away from Dylan, she hadn't having to hear her child cry herself to sleep and most importantly she hated herself for not being able to confess her love for her husband who should have been there with her and their daughter.

* * *

_**A/N I really don't like the end of this chapter. It just seems...odd...anyway, please leave a review if possible I would like to know what you all think.x**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N thanks to those who read the last chapter...x**_

* * *

"Maya! Daddy's here!" Sam shouted up the stairs early Monday morning once Dylan was stood in the front hall with her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Maya screeched running down the stairs and pouncing on Dylan who picked her up and hugged her tightly. He might have only just seen her a few days ago but it just wasn't the same. He missed taking her out, he missed watching her making a mess when she ate and most importantly, he missed putting her to bed at night and reading her stories.

"Hi princess." He murmured placing a kiss on her forehead. He studied her carefully and then frowned. "Why's she still in her pyjamas?" He asked looking at Sam confused.

Sam sighed and shook her head despairingly. "She wouldn't get ready unless you were here." She said and Dylan shook his head and looked at Maya seriously.

"Why do you keep being naughty Maya?" He asked with a disappointed tone. Each time Dylan called to see how Maya was Sam always told him how she didn't even talk to her and when she told her tidy away her toys or go to bed she point blank ignored her. Dylan had to even speak to her over the phone to get her to agree to go to bed! This only made Sam feel like even more of a failure. What type of mother wasn't able to control their child's bedtime?

"I miss you lots." Maya said sadly trying to come up with an excuse.

"That doesn't give you the right to be naughty when you're with Mummy, she tells me that you don't tidy your toys away when it's time for bed anymore, that's not very good is it?" He asked and Maya shook her head whilst she looked down at his shirt collar and played with it so that she could avoid eye contact with her father.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said and Dylan sighed and looked at Sam who was still looking upset.

"It's not me you should be apologising to is it?" He questioned her still looking at Sam. Maya hugged him around the neck tightly and twisted so she could follow his gaze and, of course, her eyes landed on Sam.

She quickly turned away from her and wriggled out of Dylan's arms. "Need to get ready for school now Daddy." She said quickly before she hurried off upstairs.

"She hates me." Sam said suddenly.

Dylan slowly walked towards her and gave her a small, awkward hug. "She doesn't hate you. She's just...confused." He tried to persuade her.

"She won't talk to me Dylan, she won't even let me read her a bed time story anymore, I just...I don't know what to do. Maybe...maybe she'll be better off with you, she obviously loves you more..." She trailed off.

Dylan quickly shook his head hating the fact that she was entertaining such a ridiculous idea. "No, that won't work, you and I both know what she wants." He said and Sam sighed and nodded her head.

"But we also know that it won't work." She lied in response thinking that this was what Dylan wanted to hear. However, unknown to her, it was the exact opposite but Dylan just nodded in agreement also thinking that it truly was what his wife believed.

* * *

"Will you be coming to pick me up afterwards Daddy?" Maya asked as the three of them stood waiting in the school playground for school to start.

"I'll try my best princess ok? But I might be a little busy with work stuff." He replied and the little girl just nodded. The bell went indicating that the children should all line up so that they could go into the building in an orderly fashion.

"I think that's your cue, have a good day sweetheart." Sam said moving to hug her daughter goodbye but Maya quickly dodged her waiting arms by clinging on to Dylan.

"Bye Daddy, love you." She murmured as Dylan stroked the back of her head. She unlatched herself from him and began to hurry in the direction of her new class's line.

"Remember, I want a drawing from you!" Dylan called after her to which she replied with:

"I'll try Daddy, remember I want lots of sweets!"

Dylan chuckled but stopped immediately when he saw Sam glaring at him. "You don't seriously believe she can act that way towards me and still get sweets...Dylan, that's like rewarding bad behaviour!" She asked shocked. She was going to have to put a stop to Dylan spoiling Maya. She didn't want her child growing up into some obnoxious teenagers she sees back chatting their parents in the ED on a daily basis.

"She's been through a lot Sam-" Dylan tried to reason as they began to walk out of the school gates.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him annoyed as she buried her hands deep in her pockets to restrain herself from slapping him silly there and then for his feeble excuses for undermining her. "So that means she can get away with murder does it?" She asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"If buying her a little treat now and then encourages her to go to school without a fight works then I don't see what the problem is." Dylan replied not making any sense.

Sam scoffed and shook her head disbelievingly. "You are _the _most _ridiculously stupidest_...human being I have ever met! Don't bother coming to collect her with me, I don't want you corrupting her anymore than you already have." She spat not really thinking her words through. With one last icy glance between the pair they both turned on the spot and began marching in the opposite directions away from each other both in a bad mood after the argument they had just had...

* * *

_**A/N I'm not even exaggerating when I say this but this has to be the worst chapter I have ever written for this fic...I'm so ashamed but I just can't be bothered to rewrite it, I wouldn't blame you all if you didn't like it...x**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic, I'm glad some people like it enough to continue reading :D...x**_

* * *

Later that day, Sam stood waiting for Mayas class to come out of the school building. Just as she had said she didn't allow her husband to accompany her to the school to collect their daughter. Dylan had even threatened her over text saying that if she didn't let him go he would just turn up anyway. Sam replied by saying that if he did come she would embarrass him in the school playground by making a scene in front of all the other Mums and Dads. She knew it was a low blow knowing that Dylan hated it when he was the centre of gossip. Sam was brought back from her thoughts when she saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye and she immediately recognised it as the colour of her daughter's puffer jacket. She watched as Maya pointed her out to a teacher and the teacher nodded before watching as the little girl slowly walked over to Sam. Sam watched her closely as the five year old looked around the playground before she looked at her confused. "Where's my Daddy?" She asked sadly. Sam sighed in despair after she heard the question. Maya only spoke to her now when she wanted to ask when she was seeing her Daddy next and to be honest Sam was starting to feel a little jealous. Why did she love Dylan so much and her so little? She didn't want to sound big headed but it _was her_ who rescued Maya from the RTC _not Dylan_. "Sam? Why isn't my Daddy here?" Maya persisted shocking the woman she was now interrogating by calling her by her name instead of the usual sweet sounding 'Mummy.'

Sam chose ignore the way in which she addressed her and decided instead to answer her question. "Daddy had to work." She lied and Maya looked down at her feet sadly. "I'm sorry sweetheart." She whispered as she went to envelope her daughter in a comforting hug but, just like that morning Maya managed to dodge the embrace and travelled in the direction of the gates instead with Sam following close behind.

It was when they got out of the gate that the real trouble started...

"Give me your hand darling, we have to cross lots of dangerous roads." Sam said trying to take Maya free had that wasn't carrying her book bag or lunch box.

Maya stuffed her hand in her pocket and looked up at Sam angrily. "Should have brought the car then." She muttered darkly and Sam couldn't believe that a voice like that could come out of a five year old.

Sam sighed and looked down at Maya sternly. "You need to stop acting like this Maya, you don't want to be like Sharice do you?" She said hoping that comparing her to Sharice will make her realise that the way she was behaving was unacceptable. Maya didn't reply she just carried on walking. "Maya! You don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you do you hear me?" Sam said in a low warning tone as she easily caught up to the stubborn child. Maya didn't turn to face her nor did she reply so Sam took matters into her own hands by reaching out and spinning her around quickly being careful not to hurt her. Maya went to turn away again but Sam quickly took hold of her arm but not holding her tight enough so that it would hurt. "Why are being like this baby? What have I done wrong?" The older blonde asked sadly furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Maya somehow managed to wriggle out of Sam's hold and glared at her mother. "You made Daddy go away! I hate you Sam!" She accused with tears now streaming down her face. Sam was too stunned to do or say anything and when Maya realised this she began to make mad dash in the direction of a big main round.

Sam quickly composed herself and went after her. Just as she reached the main road she saw Maya step out onto it as a car came towards her. Sam immediately reacted and quickly lunged forwards screaming her daughter's name. Luckily she reached the little blonde just in time as she just about managed to scoop her up into her arms and out of the way of the road as the car whizzed past. "Get off! Put me down!" Maya squirmed but Sam could still feel her shaking out of fear and most likely shock.

Reluctantly, Sam lowered Maya down onto the ground but didn't let go of her afraid that she might walk out into the road again. "Now do you see why Mummy said to hold her hand? Roads are dangerous." She said.

"You're not my Mummy! My Mummy's dead! I want my Daddy!" Maya cried as more tears streamed down her face.

Sam sighed and bravely pulled her into a tight hug ignoring the fear of being rejected by her child. Luckily, Maya was experiencing too many emotions to pull away. "Shhhh, don't cry, it's ok." Sam whispered into her hair. She stood up straight with Maya still in her arms. "Let's go home." She whispered and Maya nodded sleepily.

* * *

Later that night after having dinner and having a bath both Maya and Sam were now cuddle up in Sam's big double bed. They had been sat in silence for half an hour when Maya spoke. "Are you going to tell Daddy that I was naughty after school?" She asked.

Sam sighed and shrugged as she clung onto Maya even tighter, she didn't think she would ever be able to get that image of her baby almost mowed over out of her head. "I won't tell him if you don't want me to." She replied.

"I think you should tell him, lying is bad right?" The little girl asked and Sam nodded. "Then you should tell him I was bad girl." She said. "Mummy?" Maya whispered after a few moments of silence and Sam beamed after hearing her child call her 'Mummy' once again.

"Yes gorgeous?" She asked in a bright tone.

"I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I was bad, I don't hate you, I love you." Maya said apologetically and Sam smiled proudly.

"I love you too." She said in return before she turned to clock at her bed side clock realising that it was past Mayas bedtime. "Right Missy, I think it's time you were off to bed." She said.

"Can I stay in here with you? Just for tonight?" Maya asked quickly and Sam guessed that she must still be in a little shock from her near death experience earlier that afternoon.

"Ok, but just this once." Sam insisted and Maya nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Mummy." She whispered snuggling under the bed covers.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Sam replied before she felt Mayas breathing evening out which meant that she was now asleep. However, Sam couldn't sleep. She was too busy worrying about how to tell Dylan about their daughter almost getting run over, she was sure he would blame her...


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and a HUGE special thanks to 4444 for helping me out by suggesting what I should do for this chapter :D x**_

The next day, whilst Maya was at school, Sam texted Dylan asking him to come over saying that she had something important to tell him. He replied almost instantly and said he would be at her flat by 12. So sure enough, at 12 on the dot the flats buzzer went off indicating his arrival. Sam buzzed him into the building and opened her flat door before walking into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Sam?" Dylan called out once he was in the front hall.

"In the kitchen!" The woman in question replied

"What's this all about? You wanted me to stay away yesterday." Dylan said now stood in the kitchen doorway, the confusion evident in both his voice and on his face.

Sam closed her eyes briefly and sighed before snapping them open so she could look into her husbands eyes. Blue locked on blue. "There's something important I need to tell you." She stated looking and sounding defeated.

Dylan nodded and laughed a little. "You said that in you text. The question is what is so important for me to have to rush over here?" He asked.

His wife looked away from him for a fleeting moment before she finally managed to pluck up the courage to reply. "It's about Maya." She whispered vaguely.

Suddenly, Dylan felt a sinking from deep within him. What had happened to Maya? Was she ill? Hurt? He didn't know but he knew what Sam was about to say wasn't going to be positive. "What about Maya?" He asked preparing himself for something terrible.

"Yesterday after school we sort of had an argument. I told her to hold my hand as the roads were dangerous but she just ignored me and walked away so I caught up to her and tried to get her to stop behaving badly but she just started yelling at me and told me that she hated me she ran off after that and I had to chase after her." Sam began to explain and Dylan like where this conversation was going. Did she find Maya? Or was she still out there? If so, why hadn't Sam called him sooner? He quickly got rid of that theory when Sam carried on with the tail of events. "When I got to main road she was about to step out onto it without looking, there was...a car and it was heading straight for her before I knew what was happening I pulled her out of the way just in time as the car went by." She recalled reliving the memory in her head as she spoke.

Dylan looked at her gobsmacked. Maya, _their _little girl had almost been run over? He couldn't believe it. Quite rapidly, he felt the need to see his daughter and then a thought came to him. "How is she? _Where_ is she?" He asked quickly.

"She's fine, she was just a little shaken, she's gone to school, I said she didn't have to but she said she wanted to." Sam answered shrugging and Dylan sighed in relief.

Dylan looked at his wife curious before frowning. "That's not all that is bothering you is it?" He asked when he saw her troubled looking expression.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied confused putting on a more of, what she hoped to be, a relaxed and neutral expression whilst on the inside feeling quite the opposite.

Dylan sighed and took a step closer to her. "I know you remember?" He asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

Sam looked down at her feet and after a few moments of thinking, she looking up at him with tears sparkling in her crystal blue orbs. "I'm such a failure!" She said anguish clear in her tone.

Dylan frowned and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What _are _you talking about?" He asked confused as he watched the love of his life wipe a tear from her porcelain cheek.

"I'm a rubbish Mum who can't even bring her daughter home without her almost being killed!" Sam replied suppressing a choked sob.

"No! You aren't rubbish, you're a brilliant Mother and anyone who says or even _thinks_ otherwise must need psychiatric help." Dylan insisted but Sam didn't believe him.

"She was fine when she went out with you, that was the first time we were out with it just being the two of us and look what happens! That can't be a coincidence!" She said adamantly but Dylan stubbornly shook his head not believing for a single second that Sam was not worthy of motherhood.

"Those types of things happen all the time, especially with children Mayas age, they think they know it all and step out into a busy road to prove they're grown up and you, as an ED doctor, should know that. Anyway, at least you had the sense to pull her out of the way! Most parents are always too shocked to do anything but watch! Ridiculous if you ask me." He lectured muttering the last little sentence under his breath although Sam still heard him.

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, he always knew how to cheer her up with his bluntness. She had to stop herself from blurting out the words "I love you!" so instead she settled for, "Thank you. I was afraid you might blame me as much as I blame myself and I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday morning, I was bang out of order-"

"Too right you were!" Dylan interrupted and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I'm trying to apologize here!" She said and he laughed.

"And I intend on making it difficult for you." He teased enjoying seeing the annoyance flash across her face.

"Will you be quiet? I'm not finished." She said trying to sound angry before continuing. "As I was saying, I'm sorry for what I said and I would like it if you came with me to collect her later." She asked sounding hopeful. If she was honest, at least to herself, she was scared. She was scared that if she was out alone with May a something else could happen that would put the little girl's life at risk.

Dylan smiled and nodded before bravely pulling her into a friendly hug. His smile widened when he felt Sam bury herself into his chest even further. "I'd be delighted." He stated. Then the thought occurred to him. Maybe there was still something between them...just maybe...

_**A/N I have a feeling my laptop has gone and done something dodgey so sorry if there are any mistakes, please let me know if there are time s when sentences don't make sense and then I'll fix them straight away...x**_


	30. Chapter 30

"Daddy!" Maya squealed as she ran into Dylan's arms. As he was crouched down to the ground so that he could hold her properly he almost fell over at the force she came flying into him!

"Careful munchkin." He chuckled and looked up at Sam who was smiling widely.

"Daddy, come and meet Amy, she's my bestest friend ever!" Maya said as Dylan stood up. Before he knew what was happening he was being dragged halfway across the playground by his five year old daughter. "Amy! This is my Daddy, Daddy this is my bestest friend Amy." She said proudly once she was stood in front of girl who was with her parents. The girl was around about the same height as Maya but her appearance was in complete contrast to her 'bestest' friend, instead of blond hair she had brown, instead of blue eyes she had dark brown almost black ones and finally her skin was a slightly tanned compared to Mayas pale complexion. Dylan had to admit the girl was really very pretty but, of course as her Daddy, he believed his child was the better looking out of the pair.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Dylan finally spoke kindly and the little girl hid behind her mother's leg. He laughed and looked up at the child's parents. "Nice to meet you too." He added as he shook Amy's father's hand.

"I'm Emma and this is Mark." Amy's mother now known as Emma spoke before she looked down at her daughter. "Amy, don't be rude say hello to Mayas Daddy." She said not sternly but soft.

Amy stepped out from behind Emma and looked up at Dylan. "Hello Mayas Daddy." She whispered timidly.

"Don't be scared Amy, my Daddy's very nice but Mummy says he's very grumpy at times, don't you Mummy?" Maya piped up looking up at Sam who had come over to meet Emma and Mark.

"Yes, very grumpy." Sam agreed laughing as she looked at Dylan who was stood looking a little awkward.

"Don't worry, Mark is just the same, he only laughs when he's messing around with the children." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but is this pick on your husband day?" Mark said looking between the women slightly hurt.

"For Sam pick on husband day is _every day_." Dylan muttered and Mark looked at him with sympathy as he rested his arm on Dylan's shoulder.

"Looks like we're in the same boat mate." He said. They both smiled at each other and Emma and Sam looked at their husbands shocked.

"He smiles!" They both exclaimed in unison before they both burst out laughing. Soon the four adults fell into friendly banter and that carried on for about half an hour whilst Maya and Amy played on the climbing frame in the playground.

* * *

Later that afternoon Sam and Dylan were in the kitchen whilst Maya was sat in the living room with her after school snack whilst she watched cartoons. Dylan lent against the work top and looked at Sam who had started to prepare dinner. "Do you want me to have a word with Maya about her behaviour yesterday?" He asked and Sam shook her head.

"She knows that what she did was wrong, there's no need anyway, she behaved well today." She insisted.

"But what if she only behaved because I was there what will happen next time I'm not there? We can't have her misbehaving every time you're out with her alone." Dylan sighed. He might not have known kids but he knew Maya and he knew how her mind worked. He didn't want Sam having trouble with her when they were out.

"Ok, but don't tell her off, she doesn't need that." Sam finally agreed.

Dylan sighed. "Sam, you can't be scared about punishing her, if a child is bad they need to be spoken to in an appropriate way." He said.

"I know it's just she's been through so much-" Sam began.

"And that gives her the right to be naughty does it?" Dylan interrupted with a raised eyebrow confused by her logic.

"No." Sam admitted.

"She'll be fine, I won't be too hard on her." He reassured his wife before walking into the living room where Maya was watching rusta mouse. He reached for the remote and turned it down.

"Hey!" Maya exclaimed glaring up at Dylan. "Daddy! I can't hear it now!" She said in a whiney voice.

"Enough of that tone Maya, you're starting to sound spoilt." Dylan sighed using a voice he had never used with her before.

Maya frowned, why was her Daddy talking to her that way? It wasn't very nice. "Daddy? Am I in trouble?" She asked frightened.

Dylan sat down beside her and nodded. "A little, yes." He said and Maya cowered away from him. "Oh, no no, Maya I won't hurt you I just want to talk about what happened yesterday-"

"I didn't mean to run away from Mummy! I wanted to look for you! I missed you." Maya quickly insisted whispering the last sentence.

"The point is Maya, what you did was very dangerous and the way you spoke to Mummy wasn't very nice was it?" He asked and Maya shook her head. "Do you know how Mummy felt?" Again the blonde shook her head sadly. "She felt very sad in here." He answered pointing to Mayas chest. "Mummy cried when she told me what happened and Mummy hardly ever cried but she did because you made her very sad by saying and doing bad things and I don't want you to do that again ok? You could have been badly hurt and both me _and _Mummy would have been extremely upset." He lectured in a soft tone not wanting to scare her.

Maya whimpered as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again, I didn't mean to make Mummy sad, I wanted to see you I thought you didn't want to see me anymore because you didn't come to pick me up." She said.

Dylan sighed and opened up his arms. "Come here princess, I don't like being angry at you but I don't like it when you're naughty either." He said as Maya crawled over to him and onto his lap. He hugged her tightly and ran his finger through one of her soft, blonde pigtails.

"I won't be naughty ever again, I promise." Maya replied. She pulled out of the hug but remained on her Daddy's lap. "Can you stay here with us tonight?" She asked and Dylan looked at her with his mouth agape. He had hope that she understood that he didn't live there obviously she was having a tough time with coming to terms with his departure from the flat.

"I think that would be a good idea." A voice said from the kitchen doorway and Dylan looked up to see Sam smiling at the pair. "We're having your favourite Dylan, chicken pie." She added. She didn't know why but even she was desperate for him to stay the night. She tried to convince herself it was because she was still feeling guilty for yelling at him the day before but deep down she knew without a doubt that it was because she couldn't bear to be away from him and to be honest she didn't quite understand why she felt that way, surely it wasn't because she still love him, right?

Sam was soon brought back to the real world when Dylan replied with. "Well, how can I resist your chicken pie?" He said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Forever thinking about your stomach." she muttered before returning to the kitchen to put the pie in the oven.

* * *

_**A/N I'm not comfortable with this chapter but here it is anyway, I'm sorry for any mistakes by the way. x**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and a special thank you to 444 for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter :D x**_

* * *

It was now the weekend, Saturday to be precise. During the week Maya had asked if Amy would stay over, both parents had agreed to her request so now Maya was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as she waited for her best friend to arrive. Not only was she having her new friend round for a sleepover but her Daddy was staying over too! It was going to be so much fun! Maya and Amy had plotted to ask Sam if they could use some of her makeup which she hardly ever wore. At first she was reluctant but when she found out why they wanted it she was willing to help them with their mission. Their plan was to tire Dylan out by making him play with them nonstop and then, when he was sleeping they would give him a makeover so of course Sam was going to agree with something which would humiliate him!

"They're here! They're here!" Maya exclaimed once she saw Amy's parent's car pull up outside the flat from the living room window. It was both hers and Amy's first ever sleep over so Sam had made sure to buy a new video recorder and camera so she could capture every single second. She had been videoing Mayas excitable antics all morning! "Amy!" Maya cried as Dylan opened the door to mark and his family. Amy came flying through the front door no longer like how she was a few days ago. The two girls hugged and hurried off upstairs to play.

"Me and Daddy will be leaving soon honey!" Emma shouted up after her daughter just before Mayas bedroom doo slammed shut.

Sam laughed and shook her head before smiling at her own new friend. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked and Emma nodded and followed her into the kitchen leaving their grumpy husbands to chat in the hallway.

"Erm...how are you with fixing up trampolines?" Dylan asked and Mark raised his eyebrow confused by his question.

* * *

A couple of hours later the girls, Sam and Dylan were out in the garden. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining but it was a little chilly so Sam made them were their jackets whilst they played on the trampoline Dylan and Mark had set up.

"Daddy! Come and play!" Maya squealed as she performed a seat as elegantly as she could for a five year old girl.

Dylan looked at Sam's amused smile before he returned his gaze to their expectant daughter and her friend. "I'm a bit big darling, I don't want to hurt you or Amy." He tried to get himself out of it but deep down he knew Sam was going to make him play with them anyway.

"But Daddy the trampoline is _huge_! Mummy says up to five people can go on it!" Maya replied.

Dylan looked back to Sam with a raised eyebrow and a cunning smile. "Oh can it now?" He asked slowly.

Sam quickly cottoned on to what she was getting at and looked at him with a serious expression. "No, Dylan, don't." She warned just before her husband tried to hook an arm around her waist but unfortunately for him she was quick. Although that didn't stop him from chasing after her. Maya and Amy stopped jumping and were suddenly in fits of laughter as they watched Mayas Mummy and Daddy run around the garden. After a few moments Dylan began to slow down and pretend to be out of breath so Sam stopped to take a breather herself. Dylan slowly and quietly crept up behind her again as Maya and Amy continued to giggle quietly to themselves.

"Gotcha!" Dylan suddenly pounced on Sam from behind and before she knew what was happening she was being lifted over Dylan's shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Dylan! Put me down!" She exclaimed as she pounded him on the back nonstop but that didn't make him put her down. "I'm going to kill you." She whispered quietly in his ear through gritted teeth but Dylan knew she was just messing.

Maya and Amy continued to giggle even after Dylan swiftly through her onto the trampoline making her gasp loudly. Sam glared at her husband and he just shrugged. "What? You told me told me to put you down." He reminded her innocently before climbing onto the trampoline himself. Instead of jumping on it Dylan decided to have a rest and plopped himself down in the middle of the trampoline instead...

That was a bad mistake...Sam looked between the children with and evil glint in her eye that went unnoticed by Dylan. "Get him girls!" She ordered joking before all three of them bundled on top of him.

Dylan growled in mock annoyance and managed to tickle his wife. The girls soon got bored and began to bounce some more on the trampoline but Dylan was still looking revenge. Sam squirmed and squirmed but no matter what she did he would not loosen the tight vice like grip he had on her. Suddenly she came up with an idea that she knew would make him stop. She looked up at the girls to see if they were looking at them which they weren't so she took this as an opportunity to climb on top of him so she was straddling him, he continued to tickle her so she quickly bent down and pressed her soft lips against his and to her relief he stopped his devilish attack on her and instead wound his arms around her waist pulling her closer towards him. The kiss deepened and this time it was more passionate than the one from two weeks ago, neither of them still wasn't sure whether it was lust or love but they did know that this was what they wanted that was until they heard a loud, "Ewwwww." Followed by two high pitched giggles.

Sam swiftly unlocked her husband's arms from around her waist and climbed off of him before getting off the trampoline. "I'm going to make a start on dinner." She said brightly trying to hide her embarrassment once again. With one last look at a confuse Dylan she hurried across the lawn and up the steps which led to her kitchen without so much as a second glance.

"Mummy and Daddy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Maya sung before her and Amy were attacked by the tickle monster AKA Dylan Keogh!


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 31, do you think it would be a good idea to give the chapters titles? Please let me know in your reviews. :D this chapters a little different from all the rest and I was just experimenting to see if it would work, so it would be good if you could let me know if you liked the style in which it was written. x**_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I didn't know why I did it, it just felt right. I tried to convince myself I kissed Dylan because I wanted him to stop tickling me and let me go but, deep down I knew that wasn't the real reason why I did it. The real reason was because I still loved him but I couldn't tell him that because after all, he didn't love me. I mean, how could he love me after what I had done to him? I cheated on him and I can honestly say that sleeping with another man that wasn't Dylan was the worst mistake I had ever made and ever will make.

Another reason why I had kissed him was because it just felt so right. We were messing around just like any other family would and it only took one little look into those sea blue eyes for all of those feeling to rise to the surface. It was so perfect, like from a love story. Our eyes met and before I knew what was happening my lips went crashing down onto his.

It wasn't like the kiss we shared the previous weekend. No, this one felt more...meaningful whereas the one before here in the kitchen, where I stood now as I watched Dylan fool around with the girls, felt more like a bit of a show for Maya. I'm laughing now as the memory of how that kiss occurred came flooding back to me. I remember when Maya demanded that we, Dylan and I "Kiss and make up." In that cute little voice of hers.

I wonder if Dylan regrets those two kisses? I hope he doesn't, I know I don't but...what if Maya saw them as a sign that me and Dylan were getting back together? Oh god! That would just be so awkward...poor Maya! I think we are going to need to have a proper sit down with her and explain to her _together _that me and Dylan were not getting back together, I would hate to see a repeat of the other day, that would just break my heart all over again.

Suddenly, the memory of my little girl yelling that she hated me came back to me and I shuddered at the thought of those words ever coming out of her mouth once more. I don't know what I would do if she ever told me she hated me again. I know for a fact that I could never hate her. I mean how could I? She's the girl who's bringing me and my husband closer to- "NO! Sam! Snap out of it! You and Dylan are finished, over, done and it's all your fault!" That little voice inside my head snaps at me bitterly. Deep down I knew the voice was right I just hoped it wasn't.

Oh wouldn't it just be perfect if me, Dylan and Maya could all live together as a normal happy family? Although, I knew that would never happen. For my wish to come true I needed to admit my true feelings for my husband and I needed him to love me in return but I knew without a doubt that was never going to be possible, I had hurt him too much...

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

What had just happened? One minute I was chasing Sam around her garden and the next she was on top of me and we were kissing! I noticed how she pulled away from me rapidly when she had come to her senses and realised what was happening and I know why she reacted that way. She felt as if though she didn't deserve any affection from me and to be honest that was quite ridiculous. I know she blames herself for our marriage breaking down but to be honest we were _both_ to blame. Ok, so she had an affair but in all fairness I drove her to it with my drinking.

The kiss was just so sweet and it reminded me of when we were together. I can't remember the last time we had kissed each other willingly. Yeah, there was last week in the kitchen but that was different, that kiss felt forced where as this one felt more passionate? Loving? I don't think there's a word out there to describe how good it felt. At first I knew that Sam kissed me because she wanted me to let her go as I know that when people tickle her she hates it! She says the way she giggles when she's being she sounds so girly...she always did hat being girly. But then...she seconds after I had stopped my attack her she _deepened_ the kiss herself. That's got to mean something, right?

"Of course not Dylan! She could never love you!" A voice that scarily sounded like Sam's laughed maliciously in the back of my mind. I shook my head quickly...wow! That was...creepy.

I ignored the voice in my head and continued to think about the possibility of me and my darling wife getting back together. All three of us would be just like any other family but...is that what Sam wanted? I sure as hell did! Not only would us getting back together benefit me and hopefully, Sam herself but it would also benefit Maya. She would grow up in a stable home knowing that she was loved by _both _her Mummy _and_ her Daddy and she would also know that her Mummy and Daddy loved _each other_. But, would that be the case? I could honestly say that in all seriousness and truthfulness that I loved Sam and no doubt always will, the only question that would always be unanswered would be 'Does Sam still love me?' I know that the only way that it could be answered was if I admitted my true feelings to her but I was...scared. Scared of being rejected by the only woman I had ever truly loved...


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N this chapter is dedicated to 4444 who gave me most of the ideas for this chapter so thanks! :D Also, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, your comments encourage me to write more so please continue to read and review :D x**_

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy!" Sam gasped a little when she felt two arms suddenly being flung around her legs causing her to almost topple over in the middle of the kitchen.

"Careful gorgeous, you almost made me fall over." She chuckled as Maya released her mother's legs.

"Daddy said he's going to play hide and seek with me and Amy. Do you want to play?" Maya asked sweetly looking up at Sam.

"I'd love to girls but I have to cook your tea, what would you like?" She asked and Maya and Amy shared a look before they both smiled broadly.

"Chicken pasta!" They chorused in unison.

Sam laughed and she and Dylan shared an awkward look as he came up from the garden. 'Poor thing. He looks exhausted!' She thought to herself before looking back at the girls. "Would you like salad with that?" She asked looking between them and Maya nodded. "Amy?" Sam asked looking at her daughter's shy friend.

"Yes please." She replied timidly and Sam flashed her a little smile. She thought she was almost just as adorable as Maya!

"Right, hang your jackets off before you play hide and seek." Sam ordered just before they both hurried off into the living room where they would no doubt just dump their jackets and other outdoor wear on the couch. Sam looked back at Dylan who was stood looking slightly awkward. "Dylan...I'm...sorry. I...didn't mean any harm. No hard feelings right?" She asked knowing that she shouldn't have played with his feelings the way she had out in the garden.

"Sam...I don't know _what_ you're talking about. Nothing happened." He stated and Sam sighed but before she could apologise again he stalked off out of the kitchen calling out to the girls. That was the exact reaction Sam feared, he had shut down on her once again and when Dylan shut down on someone it meant he was feeling hurt or angry. Right now he was probably feeling a mix of both and Sam couldn't help but feel responsible.

* * *

About an hour later Sam walked into the living room to see Dylan looking around the room with Amy clinging onto him like a monkey. She spotted Maya hiding not-so-discretely behind the couch and realised Dylan was pretending to not see her. "Urgh Amy? Have you seen her yet?" Dylan asked using his eyes to look up at the girl on his back. She looked at her friend who shook her head and put her fingers to her lips. Amy giggled quietly and let out a quiet 'no.'

"Getting warmer grumpy." Sam said as Dylan got closer to the couch that Maya was hiding behind. "Getting even warmer...warmer...ohhhh, you're boiling...there! Stop! She's somewhere around there!" She continued to play along.

Dylan looked around before looking back to Sam with mock confusion. "Where is she? I can't see her!" He said pretending to get frustrated even though he knew Maya was sat right at his feet.

Suddenly, Maya jumped up and screamed "Boo!" and Dylan stepped back in fake shock. Maya began to run around him and he spun on the spot with Amy clinging onto him for dear life. "Nuh, nuh, you can't get me, you can't get me!" The little blonde teased.

"You wanna bet?" Dylan asked and somehow he managed to swing Maya up into his arm s whilst still having Amy safely on his back. The two girls screamed and squealed from shock of Dylan's jerky movements before they both burst into fits of giggles.

"Daddy! Put us down!" Maya demanded and Dylan finally put Maya down and carefully settled Amy on the sofa so she wouldn't hurt herself when she slid off his back.

"All right you three, it's tea time." Sam called out laughing at how scruffy they all looked. She felt like she had to look after _three kids _instead of two! They all trudged into the kitchen all looking exhausted but Sam knew that once they had eaten the girls would have refuelled and would be bouncing around the fat once again. However, she was pretty sure that after he had eaten, Dylan would quickly fall asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Just as she had thought Dylan did fall asleep right after eating and now her and the girls were cuddled up on the smaller couch watching 'beauty and the beast.' As much as she hated to admit it, Sam was actually enjoying the film and regretfully she had started to sing along to the songs.

At first she was reluctant to let them eat so much junk food but in the end all three of them had managed to consume; a big bag of popcorn each, three chocolate bars each, a packet of biscuits and a big packet of skittles between them. Sam concluded that she would definitely have to go for a run when she finally managed to get some time to herself.

Soon, the credits of the film began to roll and Sam smiled softly when she heard the girls beside her cheer at the sweet happy ending even though they must have seen the film over a thousand times between them. Maya laughed and Sam looked down at her and frowned. "What's funny?" She asked confused.

Maya giggled again and looked over at Dylan who was dead to the world and snoring his head off. "You and Daddy are like beauty and the beast, you don't like to admit that you're in love but it's obvious that you are." She stated seriously looking back at Sam whose smile faded a little. "Maybe we should give Daddy a makeover to make him look handsome...come on Amy! Mummy said we can use her makeup, I'll show you where it is!" She said now with a bright smile.

Sam watched concerned as Amy quietly stood up and followed her daughter out of the room. She hoped the little girl was ok. She sighed and began tidying away all of the snack wrappers and was just about to start tidying the kitchen when all of a sudden she heard a high pitched scream. It wasn't just any scream it was _Maya's_ scream. Sam dropped everything and hurried upstairsand into her bedroom where she saw her daughter and her friend stood with looks of shock on their faces as they looked down at the floor. "What? What's happened?" Sam asked panicked.

The girls snapped their heads up towards her and her eyebrows knitted together in concern and confusion when she saw Amy's little lip trembling as if she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She stuttered just before she burst into sobs.

Sam stepped into the room more and that's when she saw the pile of vomit in between the girls. "Oh sweetheart, it's ok. You couldn't help it, it was probably my fault. I shouldn't have given you so much junk." She said as she knelt down in front of Amy. "Now why don't you and Maya go and make grumpy Uncle Dylan look handsome whilst I clear it up?" She suggested and Amy and Maya both nodded before setting off downstairs as Maya wrapped her little arm around her best friend in a way of comforting her.

After quickly cleaning up Amy's vomit, Sam made her way back downstairs and when she saw Dylan's "make over" she had to try and stifle a laugh. The girls had put purple eye shadow on his eyelids and pink blusher on his cheeks, but what made Sam want to laugh the most was the fact that they had applied bright red lipstick to his lips. Sam couldn't help but imagine her husband wearing a crimson red cocktail dress with matching heels. "That looks great girls, let me get a picture." She said smiling widely as she picked up the camera that was on the coffee table. "Say cheese!" She said brightly.

"Cheese!" The girls chorused in a whisper with sunny smiles on their faces but Sam couldn't help but feel Amy's smile was forced. What was wrong with her? She hoped she wasn't seriously ill.

Sam looked at her watch before gasping. "Oh god! Is that the time? 11.30?! You girls should be in bed." She said shocked.

"Oh Mummy! Do we have to?" Maya winged.

"Maya," Sam began in a warning tone. "What did we say about arguing when I say its bed time?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"That I shouldn't argue." Maya mumbled grumpily.

"Right then, come on I'll tuck you both in." Sam replied taking hold of both the girls' hands and escorting them out of the rom.

"Mummy? Can we keep my lamp on? Amy's afraid of the dark." She said as Sam tucked them tightly into Mayas spacious bed.

"Of course, I'll tell you both a secret, I'm kind of afraid of the dark too." She whispered truthfully. "Goodnight girls." She added giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Night." They both mumbled sleepily. Sam smiled and walked out of the room leaving the lamp on and the door open slightly.


	34. Chapter 34 AN

A/N sorry for the delay for the next update, I've been so distracted these past couple of months with school and exams etc...I'm always thinking of things to write about in my next update but nothing seems good enough but, that doesn't mean I've given up. I'm hoping to update in the next week or so. Please forgive me for the delay and I hope you all still want to read my fic...x


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N sorry it's been so long since the last update. I'm hoping everybody is still interested in this, I'm trying to get back on track with all my fanfics, starting with this one. Finally all my exams are over and I have just over two months to write! Yay! Sorry again for the delay I hope to start updating for frequently. I hope you all enjoy this update, it might not be the greatest because I'm a bit rusty haha! Enjoy! x_**

* * *

The next morning, Sam along with the girls, was woken with a start when they heard a shout from the bathroom. It wasn't just anybody's shout...it was a very angry Dylan who caused the ruckus with a loud "SAMANTHA!"

With in a few seconds all three of them was stood in the bathroom doorway trying to stiffle their giggles when they saw Dylan staring at his face in the mirror in a fit of what looked like rage and confusion.

He had seen Maya and Amy's 'make-over'.

He abruptly spun round on the spot and glared between the ladies before him. "Who's responsible for this?" He asked through gritted teeth in a dangerous tone whilst he pointedly lazily to his covered face.

"Ermmmmm..." Sam said her voice trembling with amusement and laughter that threatened to burst out.

"Do you like your make over Daddy? It's pretty isn't it?" Maya asked with a cheeky smile playing on her face as a little giggle left her mouth.

"This is your doing?" Dylan asked looking down at his daughter before looking over to her friend when a giggle escapes her too. Soon, all four of them was laughing, including Dylan! Until, finally, after their ribs began to ache and they was left breathless and panting for air.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, Maya would go to school and Sam would have to find something to entertain herself whilst Dylan was at work and until it was time for Maya to be collected. Her activities during the day consisted of tedious things such as cleaning, washing clothes, running, shopping (both food and clothes, she didn't realise how many clothes little girls could ruin with dirt and drinks that stained nor did she anticipate how much food a five year old could consume). On a couple of occasions Sam would take Dervla out for walks. Maya loved those days as it meant she could show off 'her' dog to all her classmates and she also got the extra treat of ice cream at the park.

That was why when the following Monday arrived, Sam was relieved. She was finally going back to work! Although she loved Maya she did admittedly miss working in the hustle and bustle of the Ed not to mention the fact that she was feeling pretty isolated from her colleagues. Sure, she received calls from Zoe, Jeff and Dixie and sometimes on the odd occasion Nick and Scarlett but it just wasn't the same.

The only bad thing about going back to work was the fact that she had to get maya up at the ugly early morning hour of 6am so they could arrive at breakfast club at Maya's school for 7am in order for Sam to get to work by 7.30.

"No Maya, you can't go to sleep sweetheart, we've got to get ready." Sam said softly as Maya began to drop off back to sleep in front of the TV. Normally Sam had a 'no Television before school' rule but she was hoping the colourful images and sunny smiles from the early morning cartoons would be enough to get her baby awake.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Sam sighed whilst Maya continued to doze so she quietly made her way over to the couch and crouched down in front of the sleeping child. "Maya, come on baby I know you're tired but we need to get you to school." She whispered in a soft tone as she gently shook her snoozing daughter.

Eventually, after a few more words of encouragement and rousing shakes, the little girl groaned and opened her eyes to come face to face with her Mummy. "Just a few more minutes. Please Mummy. I'm tired." She pleaded rubbing her eyes whilst her voiced croaked with sleepiness.

"I know you are honey but we need to get ready." Sam insisted as she took Maya into her arms and stood up. Maya rested her head on Sam's shoulder and wrapped her limbs around her mothers petite frame.

With some amount of difficulty Sam managed to get the half asleep little girl as well as herself ready for the long day ahead and with in half an hour they were both in the car an headed in the direction of school only a few minutes behind schedule.

* * *

At precisely 7.55 Sam finally arrived at work. She was hoping she could sneak into the staff room and quickly pull on some scrubs before anyone could chide her for her tardiness. Unfortunately for her, when she burst into the staff room she came face to face with Dylan and their clinical lead. "Ah Sam, cutting it a bit fine aren't we?" Nick asked and Sam shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Mr Jordan, me and Maya have just started a new routine and she isn't too pleased with it." She sighed as she walked over to her locker breathlessly.

"Well in that case I'll let you get away with it just this once, I know what kids are like." Nick chuckled heartily before looking between his two employees. "I'll let you both get on with your work, I'll see you around." With that he was gone, leaving Sam and Dylan alone in the staff room.

"Was Maya ok?" Dylan asked concerned when he noted the not-quite-invisible tear streaks down his wife's cheeks.

"No. She found it difficult waking up this morning and I had to dress her whilst she was half asleep. Then when I told her the child minder would be picking her up after school she clung onto me for dear life crying her eyes out but I think the crying was just down to her being tired. She'll be fine once she gets used to the new routine." Sam spoke whilst she changed into her scrubs not caring who was in the room with her.

"And how are you feeling?" Dylan asked softly taking in his wife's disheveled form.

"I'll be alright, I just need a really strong coffee." She replied shooting him a small, reassuring smile.

"You just let me know when you need a break and I'll cover for you." Dylan told her but she just shook her head before giving him a small hug.

"Thanks but no thanks Grumpy. Mr Jordan's probably going watch me in case I decide to slack off, I'm lucky I only got a small warning for being late." She said.

Dylan scoffed and waved off her excuse for turning him down. "Please," he began, "what's the worst he could do? Give you detention?" He asked rhetorically.

Sam laughed and raised an eyebrow to him, "you do realise he's our boss? He has the right to fire us you know?" She said and Dylan scoffed and waved off her statement once again.

"He'll be mad to fire you, you're an excellent Doctor. You're a great asset to this ED. Nick and the patients are lucky to have you." He complimented.

Sam gasped in shock before asking jokingly, "Who are you and what have you done to my husband?"

"I'm right here Sam." Dylan replied and Sam laughed before gasping again once she realised the time.

"We better get to work, we've been talking for ten minutes and I haven't even seen a patient yet!" She exclaimed.

"Right, yes, get to work slacker!" Dylan teased.

Sam pointed and cut her eyes at him. "Watch it Doctor Keogh." She threatened.

"Or what Doctor Nicholls?" He asked going along with the joke.

"I'll report you to Mr Jordan for not taking the job seriously and treating your colleagues with disrespect." Sam said with mock seriousness.

Dylan gasped, "you wouldn't dare!" He said mocking nervousness.

"Try me." His wife quipped before skipping out of the room to start work after two weeks off. It was then that she realised how great Dylan was at cheering her up. When she came in she was left downtrodden by Maya's distress when she left her at school but now, after merely a ten minute conversation with her husband, she was left with a bubbly feeling all over. Sam made a note to thank Dylan with a cup of coffee later and an invite to dinner later on in the week.


End file.
